13 Songfics: Shinichi & Ran
by meicosr
Summary: [ACABADO!]Aki presento 13 antes 12 songfics del ultimo disco de RBD en ingles: Rebels. 13 historias romanticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran. Reviews plix! Axias x leer! Muaks! [EPILOGO UP]
1. Tu Amor

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**TU AMOR**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Querida Ran:

_Mi amor, I'm not sure of the right words to say_

_Maybe this simple words will do best to best explain_

_What I feel in my heart, what I feel more each day (oh!)_

_How to make you see, how to let you know_

_How to say, how to say I love you so_

_With words you understand_

_Words that get right through to your heart  
_

_Here's the place to start_

Sé que des de que nos separamos por aquel problema no hemos hablado mucho. Quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de ello. Si supieras tan solo que no puedo dormir porque mis sueños me torturan... Todo me recuerda a ti: el viento, las hojas caídas del otoño, las risas de los niños, cada rincón de mi casa... En fin, sé que no podemos volver atrás y arreglarlo, pero quiero que sepas que todavía te quiero.

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor_

Está carta es para desahogarme de mi pena y mi desgracia. Te perdí y nunca más podré recuperarte. Han pasado ya tres años y no me he hecho a la idea. No sé como estás ni tampoco si ya me has olvidado. ¿Por qué nos pasó esto si tanto nos queríamos¿Por qué me tuve que fijar en otra¿Por qué, después de lo que sufriste por mi ausencia, te engañé¿Sabes la respuesta a todas estas preguntas? Yo tengo una intuición: soy la persona más estúpida que existe en el planeta. No te merecías nada de lo que te hice, ni siquiera yo te merecía. ¿Por qué Diós me destinó un ángel? Supongo que por pena. Él sabía que mis padres me iban a dejar solo y por misericordia te envió a mí. Que Diós te bendiga, Ran.

_Mi amor, love you more with each look in your eyes_

_Maybe this simple words will do best to best describe_

_What I feel in my heart, what I feel for all time (oh!)_

_How to make you see, how to let you know_

_How to say, how to say I need you so_

_With words you understand_

_Words that get through to your soul_

_Words that let you know_

Esto sonará egoísta y lo sé, pero te necesito a mi lado. Sin ti no puedo vivir. Eres el aire que respiro y mi luz del día. Te pido perdón y me arrodillo ante ti. Tú sabes que si fuera valiente iría a tu casa, no esquivaría ni tus puños ni tus pies y, con la cabeza en el suelo, te pediría perdón. El único problema es que no puedo... No tengo valor, no sabría como solucionar esta situación. Si algún día lees ésto, me llamarás mentiroso. Me reprocharás que yo vencí a una organización de asesinos yo solo y pude volver a mi cuerpo anterior. Yo te diría que así fue, pero no es lo mismo enfrentarme a quienes tienen la culpa que a quién es víctima de una mentira. Delante de ti mis piernas flaquean. Lo sabes bien...

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor_

Sinceramente no sé que me pasó. Creo que fue un castigo del cielo por herirte tan profundamente. ¿Quién soy yo para hacerte algo así? Quizá me esté fijando más en lo supernatural de tu persona y no en tus facciones humanas. Lo que pasa es que éstas últimas no existen. Escribiendo ésto llevo puesta una sonrisa melancólica, tú sabes a cuál me refiero. No me la puedo quitar. Es una marca grabada a fuego en mi rostro que me impide olvidar. Me miro al espejo y me veo a mí mismo abrazándote por la cintura como hacíamos antaño. No salgo de casa. Mi casa, antes tan pequeña y llena de tus risas, ahora tan grande y vacía de tu esencia. Me deprimo y mi alma se va consumiendo.

_You're the one that I need in my arms_

_Only this words I say, _

_Are words that come straight from my heart_

_How do I make you believe_

_Nothing else means as much as you mean to me_

¿Cómo podrías perdonarme¿Cómo podría hacer que volvieras a confiar en mí¿Cómo probarte que todavía te quiero¿Cómo sería vivir la vida de nuevo junto a ti¿Cómo? Yo necesito saberlo. He tomado la decisión de ir a buscarte. Sin importarme lo que pase. Sin pensar en el futuro ni el pasado, solo lo que sucede hoy. Pero es inevitable pensar que me rechazarás. Me diste una oportunidad y te fallé con _ella_. No te culpo. La culpa es sola y enteramente mía. Pero creo que ya me he culpado bastante estos tres años. Voy a ir a buscarte está decidido.

Voy a tu casa, espérame.

Te quiere,

Shinichi Kudo.

**El ya no tan joven detective Shinichi Kudo de 23 años corría hacia la casa de los Mouri, donde Ran, su amada ex-novia, no sabía que él iba en camino. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y, parándose a respirar, picó al pequeño timbre que se hallaba en la puerta. Se arrodilló mirando al suelo intentando coger aire. Una voz femeninamente dulce gritó un "¡Ya voy!" que le devolvió la esperanza a Shinichi. La puerta se abrió poco a poco y la cabeza de la joven Mouri bajó su vista, encontrándose con la parte dorsal de la cabeza del joven detective. Su expresión se tornó seria; no le esperaba.**

**- Pasa si quieres - su voz se había vuelto gélida, pero él no se movió: tan solo negó con la cabeza mirando el suelo frío de la entrada.**

**- No me merezco tus palabras... - la voz de Shinichi se había quebrado y sus ojos amenazaban con llover**

**- Si quieres que hablemos, hablaremos. Pero no en la entrada, Kudo...**

**- No quiero entrar en tu casa, no merezco pisar el suelo que tú pisas. Lo único que quiero es pedirte perdón o que me mates aquí mismo si no quieres saber nada más de mí.**

**- Sabes que lo último no lo voy a hacer, Shinichi... - la voz, sin que ella pudiera remediarlo, se había convertido en una suave caricia a los oídos del chico.**

_Tú eres la única en mi alma (tú eres el único en mi alma)_

_Yo te quiero (yo te quiero), te adoro (te adoro)_

_Tus labios (tus labios), tus ojos (tus ojos)_

_Mi amor (mi amor)_

**- Tú eres la única en mi alma. Tú silencio en estos años me ha demostrado el tremendo error que cometí. Yo te quiero, te adoro. Quiero estar en tus brazos de nuevo, que me abraces, que me beses, que me cuides, que me protejas, que no me dejes solo, que me quieras...**

**- Yo sé que no debo decir esto, pero te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo y muchas veces me he convencido de que eres tú el que tiene la culpa de todo. Pero no lo he conseguido. - sonrió - Cada sueño es una tortura...**

**- Tus labios angelicales, tu dulce sonrisa, tus ojos azules, tu mirada divina... Tu cuerpo, toda tú... No sabes lo feliz que me harías si volvieras conmigo. Como antes, sin secretos ni mentiras. Fieles el uno al otro. Con amor y pasión en cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos. Emanando tú esencia por cada escondite de mi casa, donde solíamos jugar de pequeños sin importar el "qué dirán". ¿Me harías ese favor?**

**- No puedo perdonarte... - Ran giró sobre sí misma para darle la espalda al cuerpo encogido de Shinichi. Sonrió mirando al piso y volvió a girar - ...todavía, pero creo que con un poco de cariño eso se podría arreglar. Levántate, por favor. Hay mucho que hablar y si seguimos aquí te vas a constipar. **

**- Gracias, mil gracias. - Shinichi se levantó y la abrazó.**

**- No me lo tienes que agradecer. En todo caso a ti, que has reunido el suficiente valor como para pedirme perdón. Pero te perdonaré con una condición - añadió Ran en su oído - Que me hagas la mujer más feliz de la tierra.**

**- Por toda la eternidad, Ran.**

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Estarás siempre en mi corazón_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Que tierno! Parece escrito por alguien de muchos siglos atrás, pero no me arrepiento. Llamadlo "golpe de inspiración" Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? Os esperan 11 más como este, o a lo mejor de algunas canciones no los hago, depende de vuestros reviews... ;-) Pero yo creo que las cosas que se empiezan se acaban¿no? Ya veremos. Por lo pronto decidme qué os ha parecido éste. El primero de todos ha sido un poco serio pero romántico. El siguiente a lo mejor es más divertido, pero seguro que todos van a tener amor, menos uno o dos que tratan de que los dos se llevan mal o que no se conocen pero se seducen.

¿Queréis un pequeño spoiler del siguiente songfic? Se va a llamar _My philosophy_.

**- Pero lo estás deseando... Te conozco muy bien y lo sé por tu mirada... - dijo él**

**- ¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó ella para cambiar de tema**

**- A donde tu vida va a cambiar...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**La joven Mouri se quedó estática. No se lo esperaba. Ella pensaba que le iba a pedir perdón por haberse ido y ya está.**

**- No te voy a perdonar. Solo dime una cosa¿por qué cuando lo descubrí tantas veces y tú me lo negabas?**

**- Por tu bien...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Podrías haberme puesto los cuernos con una rubia de bote y te hubiese perdonado. Podrías haberte convertido en gay y te hubiese perdonado. Podrías haberme dicho que ya eras padre y te hubiese perdonado. **

**- Siento tener que decírtelo pero todavía no somos una pareja oficial como para que me hables de infidelidades ni cosas de esas...**

**- ¿Eh? - Ran parpadeó unas cuantas veces. ¿Había dicho "todavía"?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	2. My Philosphy

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**MY PHILOSOPHY**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

_You know how you drive me crazy  
You know how I need you baby  
I'm addicted to you  
And you're feeling me too  
Maybe maybe maybe_

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta?

- Sí¿por qué no?

_You know how you tease me baby_

_How you make me feel so hazy_

_I'm spinngin you around_

_'Cause you're telling me now_

_Maybe maybe maybe_

- ¿Cómo que "por qué no?"?

- Por qué podría perfectamente haber respondido que no quiero... - dijo resuelta

- Pero lo estás deseando... Te conozco muy bien y lo sé por tu mirada... - dijo él

- ¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó ella para cambiar de tema

- A donde tu vida va a cambiar...

_My religion is the voice of your heart_

_Always looking for a minimun sign_

_My religion is the voice of your heart_

_I really need you, don't let me die_

- ¿Y el caballero podría decirme cómo se llama ese fantástico lugar?

- Pues se llama, my-lady, el Restaurante del Mirador del Beika Center Building.

- ¡Oh¿Para qué¿Para dejarme plantada otra vez?

- Para acabar lo que nunca acabé...

**La pareja de jóvenes llegó al restaurante en cuestión de minutos, y el joven pidió la mesa que reservaron antaño. **

- ¿Qué vas a pedir, Ran?

- Que me cuentes ya para qué me has traído aquí otra vez, Shinichi...

- ¡Baja esos humos! Te juro que esta vez no me voy a ir y te voy a contar las dos cosas más importantes que nos conciernen a ti y a mí.

- ¿Existen dos cosas así?

- Te aseguro que sí.

_Give me just a little chance_

_Give me just a little time_

_I've been waiting so long_

_What I need is your love_

_Give me just a little something x2_

**Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras les traían la cena, concretamente el primer plato.**

- ¿Por cuál empiezo¿La que yo creo que es buena o la que seguro que es mala?

- La que seguro que es mala... Comiendo la digeriré mejor...

- Muy bien. Tengo que confesar el motivo por el cual me desaparecí y volví hace apenas dos meses. Creo que tienes todo el derecho a saberlo y a pegarme después, a enfadarte y a no hablarme. No me negaré. Solo quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu bien y por todos los que me rodeaban. Yo era... Conan.

La joven Mouri se quedó estática. No se lo esperaba. Ella pensaba que le iba a pedir perdón por haberse ido y ya está.

- No te voy a perdonar. Solo dime una cosa¿por qué cuando lo descubrí tantas veces y tú me lo negabas?

- Por tu bien...

_You are my philosophy, my beliefs, my everything  
You are my philosophy and I'm gonna get'cha  
You know what I mean_

- Claro, por mi bien. - ironizó Ran - Yo estaba bien sabiendo que a quien yo amaba más que a cualquier persona no estaba conmigo. Yo estaba bien mientras lloraba por ti y tú me mirabas sin hacer nada. Yo estaba bien pensando que te podía haber pasado algo mientras tú dormías en la habitación de al lado. Yo estaba bien sin saber donde estabas.

- Tú estabas bien sin saberlo, porque al saberlo te hubiese puesto en peligro, y yo no quería eso...

- ¿Por qué no dejas tus excusas baratas y te marchas?

- Si es lo que quieres lo haré, pero déjame decirte la otra cosa que te tengo que decir.

_You know how you drive me crazy  
You know how I need you baby  
I'm addicted to you  
And you're feeling me too  
Maybe maybe maybe_

- Entonces tú sabías que yo te amaba. Tú sabías que te quería y que me preocupaba por ti. Mis manías, mi personalidad, mi intimidad, lo sabías todo... Y osaste reírte de mí. Esto no te lo perdono, Kudo.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- ¡No!

- ¿Podrías dejarme terminar?

- Podrías haberme puesto los cuernos con una rubia de bote y te hubiese perdonado. Podrías haberte convertido en gay y te hubiese perdonado. Podrías haberme dicho que ya eras padre y te hubiese perdonado.

_You know how you tease me baby_

_How you make me feel so hazy_

_I'm spinngin you around_

_'Cause you're telling me now_

_Maybe maybe maybe_

- Siento tener que decírtelo pero todavía no somos una pareja oficial como para que me hables de infidelidades ni cosas de esas...

- ¿Eh? - Ran parpadeó unas cuantas veces. ¿Había dicho "todavía"?

_My religion is the voice of your heart_

_Always looking for a minimun sign_

_My religion is the voice of your heart_

_I really need you, don't let me die_

- ¿Qué pasa? - Shinichi suspiró y dándose cuenta de su "deslizamiento", tomó el valor necesario - ¿Es que no se nota que me muero por ti¿Que sigo tus pasos y que si tú no me perdonas me suicido? Antes de ser Conan me di cuenta de que me gustabas, pero no fue hasta después de convertirme en él que me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba. Si quieres ser mi asesina indirecta, puedes serlo y yo me encargaré de que todo parezca un suicidio para que no tengas que ir a la cárcel. Por favor, perdóname...

_Give me just a little chance_

_Give me just a little time_

_I've been waiting so long_

_What I need is your love_

_Give me just a little something x2_

- Yo... No tenía ni idea... ¿De verdad me quieres tanto?

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando perdiste la memoria¿Qué te dijo Conan mientras escapabais del asesino loco médico aquel?

- Que me quería más que a nada en este mundo... - dijo Ran pensativa

- ¿Y quién era Conan?

- Tú...

- Pues yo te vuelvo a repetir lo mismo... Que eres la persona más importante para mí y que te quiero con locura, Ran... Perdóname, por favor...

_You are my philosophy, my beliefs, my everything  
You are my philosophy and I'm gonna get'cha  
You know what I mean_

- Está bien... Pero dime por qué me mentiste...

- Porque... No es que no confíe en ti, pero seguramente se lo hubieses dicho a Sonoko, y ésta a su padre, y éste al otro, y el otro a aquél... Y al final se acabaría enterando todo el mundo y los hombres de negro me hubiesen encontrado y me hubiesen matado y yo no quería que nadie te apartara de mi lado, porque te hubiesen usado a ti de rehén. Y prefería la muerte antes de que a ti te hicieran algo. Piénsalo, eres una chica. Te podrían haber hecho miles de cosas en contra de tu voluntad y yo estaría bajo tierra sin poder hacer nada...

- Creo que estás exagerando pero te perdono... Me has convencido...

- No es cuestión de convencerte, es cuestión de que no te has podido resistir...

- Volvió a salir el macho orgulloso por conseguir a la hembra... - se rió Ran

- ¿Y qué mejor hembra que la que mi corazón eligió hace ya seis años?

- No sé. Dímelo tú.

- ¿Y qué mejor forma de declarar mi amor a esa hembra con una joya hecha especialmente para esta ocasión?

_Give me just a little chance_

_Give me just a little time_

_I've been waiting so long_

_What I need is your love_

_Give me just a little something x2_

- Un anillo... No...

- ¡Sí! Uno de oro de 60 quilates con un precioso zafiro, como tus ojos, incrustado - Shinichi saltó de su silla y se arrodilló ante ella - Ran¿querrías casarte conmigo?

_Give me just a little chance_

_Give me just a little time_

_I've been waiting so long_

_What I need is your love_

_Give me just a little something x2_

- Sí¿por qué no?

(_Gracias por perdonarme y darme esta oportunidad. Te quiero mucho, Ran. De tu amado, Shinichi Kudo_).

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Un poco rara esta propuesta de matrimonio¿no? Bueno, así ha salido. Decidme lo que pensáis de éste en los reviews. Son mis golosinas favoritas, sin ellos no puedo vivir! Jajaj xD

Muchas gracias a **Jess** y a **Angel Mouri** por reviewearme el cap anterior! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!

Aunque parezca mentira, me faltan solo dos songfics para acabar este gran songfic. Os preguntaréis por qué. Bueno, porque estoy inspirada y eso no pasa todos los días. xD Así que aprovecho y escribo unos cuantos al día. Jajaja xD

Me gustaría acabar de subir este songfic entero estas navidades, así que iré subiendo un cap cada dos días. Así que no os pongáis nerviosos! xD

El próximo se va a llamar _I wanna be the rain (Quisiera ser _en castellano), y aquí están unos pequeños spoilers.

**No lo entiendo. Siendo los mejores amigos y no me lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo se atreve? Y encima se enfada ella. No entiendo el pensamiento femenino. Ni lo quiero entender. Aquí empieza la operación "olvido". **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Empecé a sentir esto hace unos cuatro años, con once o doce. Y ahora, a los 15, es mucho más fuerte. Pensaba que solo sería un capricho y lo confundí con la amistad que teníamos desde bien pequeños. Me di cuenta de que no era así. Si tan solo lo hubiera evitado... **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Shinichi con dulzura**

**- Quería hablar contigo. Lo necesitaba. Hace poco dejaste de dirigirme la palabra y quería saber por qué. - respondió Ran entre sollozos**

**- ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Bien que estabas sin hablarme cuando el idiota estaba a tu lado... - replicó Shinichi enfadado**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	3. I Wanna Be The Rain

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**Particularidad**: En este capítulo voy a poner la traducción de la letra, aunque con los pensamientos de Shinichi sería suficiente para entender lo que se desarrolla en este cap. Es Shinichi's POV.

**I WANNA BE THE RAIN**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

_It's not enough to be the one who holds you (Ser quien te abraza no es suficiente)_

_It's not enough to be the one you're close to (Estar cerca de ti no es suficiente)_

_I want to be so much more (Quiero ser mucho más)_

_The love that you're living for (El amor por el que vives)_

_The air you breathe (El aire que respiras)_

No lo entiendo. Siendo los mejores amigos y no me lo ha dicho. ¿Cómo se atreve? Y encima se enfada ella. No entiendo el pensamiento femenino. Ni lo quiero entender. Aquí empieza la operación "olvido". Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sé que no lo conseguiré. La quiero demasiado, y sigo sin entender como puede buscar refugio en ese tal Yukiyama. Será idiota, por no decir algo peor. ¿Cómo se atreve a quitármela¡Él era mi mejor amigo! No sé lo llegué a decir a nadie, ésto que siento por ella. No estaba seguro... Pero estas ganas de no hablar con nadie, estar enfadado por cualquier cosa que me digan, y no soportar verlos juntos se llaman "celos". Y los celos derivan del cariño, y el cariño de la amistad, y del amor. Es amor lo que siento por ella, lo sé muy bien.

_I wanna be everything that touches you (Quiero ser todo lo que te toca)_

_Everything (Todo)_

Empecé a sentir esto hace unos cuatro años, con once o doce. Y ahora, a los 15, es mucho más fuerte. Pensaba que solo sería un capricho y lo confundí con la amistad que teníamos desde bien pequeños. Me di cuenta de que no era así. Si tan solo lo hubiera evitado... Siempre me quejaba cuando los de la clase nos llamaban "la parejita ideal" o "marido y mujer", pero en el fondo no me desagradaba. Ahora ya no nos llaman así. Desde que aquel idiota le pidió salir, ella pasa de mí. Y yo prefiero su amistad a su amor. ¿Es que no lo nota¿Es que no ve que no le hablo¿Es que no ve que nuestra amistad se ha roto de un día para otro por culpa del idiota-pervertido? Y no me basta con ser solo su amigo, quiero serlo todo para ella.

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you (Quiero ser la lluvia que cae encime de ti)_

_Washes away the pain (Que te quita el dolor)_

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you (Quiero ser el sol que brilla encima de ti)_

_Warms your world each day (Que calienta tu mundo cada día)_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you (Quiero ser el cielo que aguanta las estrellas para ti)_

_So you never lose your way (Así nunca perderás tu camino)_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face (Quiero ser el viento que besa tu cara)_

_I wanna be the rain (Quiero ser la lluvia)_

¿Por qué me fijaría en ella¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla? Pero ¿acaso es todo tan grave como para pedir algo tan drástico? Yo puedo seguir siendo su amigo y el pervertido su novio. Me costará soportarlo, lo sé, pero eso es mejor que no dirigirnos la palabra. Sinceramente, no la imaginaba con otro que no fuera yo.

Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri habían nacido para estar juntos. Eso lo decidía el destino y nadie lo podía cambiar. Pero ha aparecido el otro y todo se ha ido al traste. Mi sueño era que yo fuera su primer novio¿no se puede cumplir?

- Tú sueño era convertirte en el mejor detective de Japón, y ya lo eres... Además, podrías haberle pedido salir antes que ese idiota - dijo la conciencia de Shinichi

- ¡Tú cállate!

_It's not enough for me to be around you (Estar a tu lado no es suficiente para mí)_

_I wanna be everything that surrounds you (Quiero ser todo lo que te rodea)_

_The sun to light up on your skin (El Sol para iluminar tu piel)_

_Each breath that you're breathing in (Cada aliento que respires)_

_Or that you need (O que necesites)_

Si sigo así me moriré. Pero estoy siendo egoísta. ¿Y si ella en verdad no me quiere¿Y si me estoy convenciendo de algo que no existe en realidad¿Tanto se nota que ella me quiere como para creerlo así¿Y si me estoy dejando llevar por las apariencias¿Qué pasaría si yo le hubiese pedido salir y me hubiese dicho que no¿Seguiría teniendo la duda¿Por qué cuando fuimos a Los Ángeles se ponía nerviosa cada vez que me acercaba¿Era por qué me amaba¡Ay que lío!

_I wanna be everything that touches you (Quiero ser todo lo que te toca)_

_Everything (Todo)_

Y para colmo se pone a llover. Pues yo necesito ir a hablar con ella. Así que ya sabes, Kudo, vístete y ponte la chaqueta que nos vamos a cumplir una misión.

**Mientras Shinichi acababa de vestirse y estaba por coger el paraguas, se oyó el repiqueteo del timbre por toda la mansión.**

¿Quién será a estas horas? Yo no esperaba a nadie. Suerte que ha venido, porque si llega a picar cinco minutos después, nadie le hubiese contestado.

**Se asomó a la puerta, pero no había nadie. Cerró la puerta temiendo que fuera una trampa y sigilosamente fue hacia la valla que protegía la casa de los Kudo. La lluvia se convirtió en insoportable a cada paso que daba y volvió atrás para coger un paraguas cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las llaves encima y que había cerrado la puerta.**

¡Mierda¿Dónde corro yo ahora si las cosas se ponen feas?

**Armándose de valor abrió la puerta de la valla y miró a la derecha. Nadie. Miró hacia la izquierda y allí estaba Ran apoyada en la pared llorando. **

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you (Quiero ser la lluvia que cae encime de ti)_

_Washes away the pain (Que te quita el dolor)_

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you (Quiero ser el sol que brilla encima de ti)_

_Warms your world each day (Que calienta tu mundo cada día)_

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you (Quiero ser el cielo que aguanta las estrellas para ti)_

_So you never lose your way (Así nunca perderás tu camino)_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face (Quiero ser el viento que besa tu cara)_

_I wanna be the rain (Quiero ser la lluvia)_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Shinichi con dulzura

- Quería hablar contigo. Lo necesitaba. Hace poco dejaste de dirigirme la palabra y quería saber por qué. - respondió Ran entre sollozos

- ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Bien que estabas sin hablarme cuando el idiota estaba a tu lado... - replicó Shinichi enfadado

- He cortado. Ha cortado. Hemos cortado.

- ¿De verdad? No me digas...

- Él me ha dejado. Dice que se nota muchísimo que no le quiero y que en verdad suspiro por otra persona...

_And even in your sleep (Incluso cuando duermes)_

_When you're dreaming (Cuando sueñas)_

_I wanna be the only thing you see (Quiero ser lo único que veas)_

_Want to be there (Quiero estar ahí)_

_In everything (En todo)_

- ¿Y se puede saber quien es esa persona?

- No lo sé, pero tengo una ligera sospecha...

- Entonces, si no le querías a él ¿por qué le dijiste que sí?

- No lo sé. Pensé que sería el único que me pediría para salir y le dije que sí. Tú sabes que me cuesta mucho decir que no.

- Sí, ya, pero... Podrías haber hecho sufrir a las personas que te rodean. Como por ejemplo a mí, te alejaste de mí...

- Lo siento. Solo quería ver la reacción de aquél por quien suspiro...

- ¿Y cómo reaccionó él? - preguntó Shinichi perdiendo la paciencia

- Se puso celoso... - dijo Ran acercándose a Shinichi y poniendo las manos en su cuello

- ¿Pero puedes decirme quien es?

- Descúbrelo tú... - y Ran acortó la distancia entre los dos.

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you (Quiero ser la lluvia que cae encime de ti)_

_Washes away the pain (Que te quita el dolor)_

_I wanna be the sun that shines on you (Quiero ser el sol que brilla encima de ti)_

_Warms your world each day (Que calienta tu mundo cada día)_

**El beso fue dulce y a la vez salado. Apasionado y tierno. Sus bocas se movían en un compás perfecto, hechos el uno para el otro. Congeniaban por sí solos. Se querían, estaba demostrado. Se amaban, quedaba asegurado. Poco a poco se separaron y se miraron a los ojos profundamente. **

_I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you (Quiero ser el cielo que aguanta las estrellas para ti)_

_So you never lose your way (Así nunca perderás tu camino)_

_I wanna be the wind that kisses your face (Quiero ser el viento que besa tu cara)_

_I wanna be the rain (Quiero ser la lluvia)_

- Entonces el afortunado soy yo...

- ¿Quién más si no? - sonrió Ran

- Lástima que estemos los dos chorreando por la lluvia... - dijo Shinichi

- ¿Y si entramos en tu casa?

- Me he dejado las llaves...

_Washes away the pain... (Que te quita el dolor)_

_I wanna be the rain... (Quiero ser la lluvia)_

_The rain... (La lluvia)_

_Rain... (Lluvia)_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Qué bonito! Qué tierno, qué ¡oy¡No ha palabras! Muy empalagoso también¿no? Pero yo creo que está bien así. ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros¿Os ha gustado tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo? Espero que sí. Ya sabéis, R&R. Lo de siempre.

El siguiente va a ser más movidito. La melodía acompaña aunque no la escuchéis. Y se va a llamar: _Cariño mío_. Aquí van unos spoilers.

**- ¡Qué cola hay para entrar! Por lo menos estaremos dos horas de pie - dijo él cansinamente**

**- Míralo así: tendremos dos horas para hablar de cosas sobre las cuales hablan un chico y una chica de 20 años...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Te estás soltando muy rápido a esto de bailar... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a las lentas?**

**- ¡No seas aburrida! Vámonos a cualquier sala donde pongan algo para bailar pegados sin para de movernos...**

**- ¡Qué cariñoso estás hoy! - dijo sarcásticamente Ran**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Shinichi - Yo no sé bailar reggaeton...**

**- Yo te enseño... A ver, abre las piernas...**

**- ¿Eh?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	4. Cariño Mio

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**Particularidad**: Este es un poco verdecillo, pero no es nada explícito. No va a dañar la sensibilidad de nadie, os lo aseguro.

**CARIÑO MÍO**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la mejor discoteca de todo Japón?

- ¿A bailar?

- No, a cantar... - su cara se ensombreció - Pues claro que vamos a bailar, tonto... - dijo ella riendo

_Dance, dance, dance_

_Rock, rock, rock_

_Roll, roll, roll_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

- ¡Qué cola hay para entrar! Por lo menos estaremos dos horas de pie - dijo él cansinamente

- Míralo así: tendremos dos horas para hablar de cosas sobre las cuales hablan un chico y una chica de 20 años...

_Did I tell you how I like it?_

_I like everything about it, baby_

_What a blessing_

_I've been dancing for a decade_

_Fell in love with you the first day, baby_

_¿Qué es lo que sé?_

- Ya hemos entrado¿contenta?

- No... Para que empiece la fiesta hay que meterse en el mogollón... ¡Sígueme!

_Cómo bailas, cómo cantas_

_Colaboration_

_But the answer, girl, it's all about_

_The pure love we have inside_

- ¡Vamos, Shinichi, muévete! - dijo Ran bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de la música

- Es que tú bailas muy bien... - dijo él asombrado

- Gracias. Pero yo no te podré halagar si tú no bailas... ¡Vamos!

_So dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

_I like to dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_I like to rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_I like to roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

- No sé por qué le tenías tanto miedo a bailar, te mueves muy bien... - dijo Ran

- ¿Eh? - Shinichi no se había enterado de que lo que había dicho ella a causa del ruido

- Nada, déjalo...

_You make me wanna salsa_

_You make me wanna cha-cha_

_Slow down, get up and down_

_Mueve la cintura, turn it around_

- Shinichi, si sigues así acabarás siendo el rey de la pista...

- ¿De verdad?

- Te estás soltando muy rápido a esto de bailar... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a las lentas?

- ¡No seas aburrida! Vámonos a cualquier sala donde pongan algo para bailar pegados sin para de movernos...

- ¡Qué cariñoso estás hoy! - dijo sarcásticamente Ran

_If I tell you that I'm feeling_

_The same way is like a healing_

_Baby, you're a blessing_

_The steps begin like my heart beat_

_I feel like working my feet_

_Baby, it's impressing_

- Ran... Me estoy volviendo loco... Tengo muchísimas ganas de hacer el amor contigo...

- Para serte sincera, yo también...

- ¿Podemos ir...?

- ¡No! Recuerda que estás castigado sin movimiento durante tres semanas y no han pasado ni dos días...

- Por favor...

- Si quieres que te perdone, tienes que bailar bien...

_Cómo bailas, cómo cantas_

_Colaboration_

_But the answer, boy, it's all about_

_The love that we have inside_

- Bueno, está bien... ¿Y cómo bailo bien?

- Vamos a la sala del reggaeton y lo probamos¿ok?

_So dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

_I like to dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_I like to rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_I like to roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Shinichi - Yo no sé bailar reggaeton...

- Yo te enseño... A ver, abre las piernas...

- ¿Eh?

- No en ese sentido... Ábrelas... Flexiónalas... Ahora yo las abro, pongo una entre las tuyas y la otra fuera... Y cuando suenen esos "pums" que hay en el ritmo de la música reggaeton, que normalmente son tres, flexionas más las piernas¿vale?

- ¿Así? - los dos empezaron a bailar. Ran solo sonrió. Estaba cayendo a los pies de su novio, y ella lo sabía.

_You make me wanna salsa_

_You make me wanna cha-cha_

_Slow down, get up and down_

_Mueve la cintura, turn it around_

_You make me wanna salsa_

_You make me wanna cha-cha (you make me)_

_Slow down, get up and down_

_Mueve la cintura, turn it around_

- Si sigues así, creo que tendré que reducir el castigo a dos semanas...

- ¿En serio? Eso sería un milagro...

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Eres un adicto al sexo o qué?

- No, soy un adicto a ti... - Shinichi atrapó a Ran por la cintura para bailar más cerca el uno del otro

_So dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

_I like to dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_I like to rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_I like to roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

- Vámonos... - pidió ella

- ¿Qué? - preguntó él - ¿Qué pasa¿Te encuentras mal¿Qué necesitas?

- Vámonos de aquí... Olvida que te castigué, olvídalo todo... No puedo más... Lo necesito ya...

- Yo sabía que acabarías cediendo... - dijo él con una sonrisa confiada

- Yo también... - dijo Ran

_So dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

_I like to dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_I like to rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_I like to roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

- Ves a recoger las chaquetas mientras yo voy a por el coche... ¡Nos vemos en la entrada! - y con un beso corto, Shinichi se despidió de su novia

**--------------------**

_- _Vamos, entra, entra... - urgió Shinichi

- ¡A toda mecha hacia casa!

_So dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_Baby rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_Let's roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

_I like to dance, dance, dance (oh!)_

_I like to rock, rock, rock (oh!)_

_I like to roll, roll, roll (oh!)_

_Contigo, cariño mío_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Vaya¡Vaya! Tenemos aquí a dos pervertidos amantes... Pero se quieren mucho y ya se sabe que las discotecas no son del todo buenas¿o quizá sí? Decídmelo en los reviews. ¿Qué opináis de este capítulo¿La calidad va cayendo desde el primero o están cada vez mejor? Dadme sugerencias...

Muxísimas gracias por doble a Jess, por el anterior y por el número 2, que no se lo agradecí (es que lo colgué con prisa y no me acordé... xD). Pues eso, que muchisimas gracias y que con saber que tú lo sigues tengo suficiente... Aunque no estaría mal una o dos opiniones más... ¿no?

La próxima canción va a ser _Wanna Play_ y va de un chico y una chica que quieren jugar. La cuestión es¿a qué? Eso lo descubriremos en el siguiente, y si este ha tenido alguna que otra pincelada verde, el siguiente va a ser casi todo verde como la copa de los árboles en primavera. Jaja xD Para que veáis lo que os digo, aquí van unos spoilers:

**- Ay, Sonoko, estoy muy nerviosa...**

**- No pasa nada... Es normal...**

**- Pero me da mucha vergüenza...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- A comprar algo para mi noche de bodas...**

**- ¡Si todavía falta mucho!**

**- ¡Es mañana!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Ran? - preguntó Shinichi mirándola.**

**- ¡Shinichi!**

**- ¡Aaaahhhh! - gritaron los dos a la vez.**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	5. Wanna Play

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**Particularidad**: En este se van intercalando conversaciones de los chicos y las chicas, que van por separado. Pero yo me encargo de que sepáis diferenciarlo! ;-) Absténgase de leerlo los que tienen una sensibilidad demasiado sensible, porque, aunque no se explique nada, se insinúan cosas... Jaja xD

**WANNA PLAY**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Ay, Sonoko, estoy muy nerviosa...

- No pasa nada... Es normal...

- Pero me da mucha vergüenza...

- Tú tranquila, Ran... Es vuestra noche de bodas, y vamos a ir a comprar el mejor vestido para ti y tú flamante recién estrenado marido...

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

- Hattori, tienes que venir conmigo...

- ¿A qué?

- A comprar algo para mi noche de bodas...

- ¡Si todavía falta mucho!

- ¡Es mañana!

- ¿En serio?

_See, I know what's up, papi_

_I'm a loca in a sexy body_

_I know that you wanna party_

_The kind of party that we both know_

- Dime, Ran¿qué tienes pensado?

- No sé... Algo sexy...

- ¿Será vuestra primera vez?

- No te incumbe, Sonoko...

- ¡Eso es un sí!

_I can't give you all my goods_

_Press the button in the place I roll_

_Something far from all the shows_

_Es que esta chica es muy especial_

- ¿Y quieres que vayamos a una tienda de estas de pervertidos a comprarte algo?

- Hattori... Ayúdame, tú te casaste con Kazuha hace 2 meses, y yo voy a hacerlo mañana...

- ¿El amor?

- ¡La boda!

- ¿Es vuestra primera vez?

- Lo intentamos hace ya... Pero llamaste tú para interrumpirnos...

- Es que era urgente... ¡Se me había caído el móvil por el retrete!

- ¿Y cómo llamaste, si puede saberse?

- ¡Con el fijo! - respondió Heiji como si fuera obvio

_Oh, oh, This is how you go_

_Oh, oh, And a little bit more_

_Oh, oh, If you only knew_

_You'd be going like (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito, Ran?

- El rojo...

- Muy bien, algo rojo... ¿Qué te parece un vestido de conejita rojo¿Entramos ahí a verlos? - Sonoko señalaba a una tienda de estas donde venden toda clase de productos y prendas de vestir eróticos

- Shinichi es alérgico al conejo...

- No importa, seguro que no es alérgico a los pájaros...

_Wanna play_

_C'mon, set the game on_

_I don't need, no warms up, I'm turned on_

_Wanna play_

_Take two shoots and let's go_

_I'm waiting. So waiting._

- ¿Y qué móvil te compraste?

- Uno con vibrador... - Heiji puso cara pícara

- ¡Hattori!

- ¿Qué pasa? Mientras que yo no me entere que Kazuha lo usa para desahogarse, está bien...

_Wanna play_

_C'mon, set the game on_

_Can't resist, the heat is getting too strong_

_Wanna play_

_Take two shoots and let's go_

_I'm waiting. So waiting._

- ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?

- El delfín...

- No existen trajes de delfines...

- ¡Es que yo no quiero un traje de delfín¡Yo quiero un Wonder-Bra!

- Haberlo dicho antes... Seguro que hay en esa condonería...

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

- ¿Sabes, Kudo? Yo no te imagino con un traje de esos para calentar a Mouri...

- No quiero calentarla... Es ella quien me va a calentar a mí... - dijo Shinichi con un pequeño sonrojo

- ¿Entonces no quieres un traje de domador de circo ni un látigo?

- ¡Yo no soy masoca!

- ¿Tampoco quieres unas esposas?

- ¡Ella tampoco es masoca!

- Ay, bueno, bueno... ¡Con la calma!

_See, I know what's up, mami_

_I'm in love with you if you try me_

_Make me a part of your party_

_The kind of party that we both know_

- ¿De qué color quieres el Wonder-Bra?

- Negro estaría bien...

- Muy bien...

**Sonoko se acerca al mostrador mientras Ran se queda mirando los tipos de vestidos eróticos que hay. Más de uno le pareció demasiado... "Atrevido"... **

- ¡Ya está! El dependiente dice que vayas a probártelo y también te ha puesto un vestido de encaje muy cortito para engancharlo debajo del sujetador, con el que regalan un tanga de hilo...

- ¿Eso no duele mucho?

- Ya verás que bien te va a quedar...

_I promise to please you all night long_

_You'll be shaking long after I'm gone_

_Next day, you're spending on the phone_

_Telling all your friends about me_

- ¿Entonces que quieres?

- Un preservativo...

- ¿Sólo...¿Sólo eso¿Nada de "un tanguita"?

- ¡Qué pesado¡Que no quiero nada que me haga daño ni a mí ni a Ran!

- A ellas no les duele...

- ¡Pero a mí sí!

_Oh, oh, This is how you go_

_Oh, oh, And a little bit more_

_Oh, oh, If you only knew_

_You'd be going like (oh, oh, oh, oh)_

- Sonoko... Esté sujetador me va pequeño - gritó la Mouri desde dentro del probador

- ¿Mucho?

- ¡Muchísimo!

- Vaya par de poderes que tiene la tía esta... Será guarra...

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Nada, nada! - le gritó a Ran - ¡Oye, guapo! - llamó Sonoko al dependiente - Dos tallas más para mi amiga... (_¿Eh¿Esos no son Kudo y Hattori¡Vienen para aquí! Será mejor que me esconda..._)

_Wanna play_

_C'mon, set the game on_

_I don't need, no warms up, I'm turned on_

_Wanna play_

_Take two shoots and let's go_

_I'm waiting. So waiting._

- ¡Ya hemos llegado! Aquí hay un montón de cosas para vuestra noche de bodas...

- Lo había deducido hace rato...

- ¿Buscan algo en especial? - les preguntó el dependiente

- No, solo miramos... - dijo el detective del oeste

_Wanna play_

_C'mon, set the game on_

_Can't resist, the heat is getting too strong_

_Wanna play_

_Take two shoots and let's go_

_I'm waiting. So waiting._

- Mira, Sonoko, este sí que me va bien... - Ran salió del probador ajustándose el sujetador - ¿Tú que cree...?

- ¿Ran? - preguntó Shinichi mirándola.

- ¡Shinichi!

- ¡Aaaahhhh! - gritaron los dos a la vez, uno girando sobre sí mismo para no ver nada y la otra volviéndose a meter en el probador.

_I ain't stopping, no, I ain't stopping_

_'Til I get what I want, Imma keep on shopping (oh, oh)_

_I aint' stopping, no, I ain't stopping_

_I'm getting what I nedd, I'm getting what I need (oh, oh)_

- ¡Hattori¿Qué miras?

- Nada... Tu noviecita estaba muy guapa con ese vestidito...

- ¡La miraste en ropa interior¡Te quedaste mirándola!

- ¡No¿Cómo crees?

- ¡Vámonos, Hattori¡Vámonos!

_I ain't stopping, no, I ain't stooping (la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_'Til the club shut down, Imma keep on rockin'(la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_I ain't stopping, no, I ain't stopping (la, la, la, la, la, la)_

_I'm getting what I need, I'm getting what I need (la, la) (c'mon)_

- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - Sonoko se estaba riendo a pleno pulmón

- Tú sabías que venían, tú lo sabías... - dijo Ran empezando a enfadarse

- Sí... Jajajajajajajajaja... ¿Y? - dijo secándose las lágrimas

- ¡Yo te mato!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wanna play_

_C'mon, set the game on_

_I don't need, no warms up, I'm turned on (wanna play)_

_Wanna play_

_Take two shoots and let's go_

_I'm waiting. So waiting. (I'm waiting, eh)_

- ¡Yo les declaro marido y mujer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wanna play_

_C'mon, set the game on (c'mon)_

_Can't resist, the heat is getting too strong_

_Wanna play_

_Take two shoots and let's go_

_I'm waiting. So waiting. (I'm waiting, eh) _

- ¿Estás preparada para la noche más loca de tu vida? - gritó Shinichi

- Estoy en ello... Todavía me estoy vistiendo... - dijo Ran desde el lavabo

_Wanna play_

_C'mon, set the game on (oh, oh)_

_I don't need, no warms up, I'm turned on (oh, oh)_

_Wanna play_

_Take two shoots and let's go (yeah!)_

_I'm waiting. So waiting. (oh, oh)_

- ¡Ya estoy! - dijo Ran saliendo del lavabo

- ¿Qué haces con el vestido de la boda todavía?

- No querrás tener postre el principio de la cena¿no?

- ¿Te lo tengo que quitar? - dijo él asombrado

- ¿Tú que crees? - respondió ella con una sonrisa

_Wanna play_

_C'mon, set the game on (oh, oh)_

_Can't resist, the heat is getting too strong (oh, oh)_

_Wanna play_

_Take two shoots and let's go (yeah!)_

_I'm waiting. So waiting. (oh, oh)_

- Emm... Ran... - dijo Shinichi cuando Ran ya no llevaba el vestido de novia y a ésta se le veía el vestido de encaje

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? - preguntó Ran con una voz muy dulce y sensual

- Siento haberme fijado en la tienda, pero... ¿El vestido este no era negro?

- Sí, pero ahora es rojo pasión... - Ran cogió del cuello a Shinichi - Como la pasión desenfrenada que vamos a experimentar tú y yo...

_Jump! (Hahaha)_

_I wanna play_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Uff! Me ha costado muchísimo de escribir... ¿Qué¿Os ha gustado? Yo creo que es divertido, aunque no es de los mejores... ¿Qué opináis vosotros? Decídmelo en los reviews! Plix!

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que reviewearon el anterior cap: **Copesita** y **Ran Angel!!!** Espero q con este os hayas reido muxo!!! Yo me rei muchisimo escribiéndolo!!! Jajaja xD (Y todavía me dura... xD)

El siguiente se va a llamar: _Save me_ (la versión inglesa de "_Sálvame_", ese súper baladón que canta Anahí). Y por primera vez aparecerá Conan Edogawa en el fic, aunque no creo que será la última vez que salga en uno de los songfics, al menos estará en el número 6 y en otro. Aquí van los spoilers:

**Quiero verlo, quiero abrazarlo, quiero que esté a mi lado. Me da igual si ya tiene novia, o si no me quiere, eso me da igual. Solo quiero que esté junto a mí. ¿Es tan difícil de cumplir? **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi alma y mi mundo se vacían sin ti. No tengo vida, no tengo nada. Estoy más pálida de lo normal. No es tu culpa, tranquilo. La culpa es mía por quererte, esperarte, amarte. Si tan solo me dijeras donde estás o con quien, cuando volverás... Te lo agradecería, infinitamente...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Creo que a veces yo también lo he sentido...**

**- No tienes por qué preocuparte... - añadió Shinichi con voz dulce - Mañana volveré...**

**- ¿Para siempre?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	6. Save Me

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**SAVE ME**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de sufrir¿No sería mejor acabar con todo de una vez?

_Every now and then I get so sad_

_'Cause I miss you since you left me_

_I'm so disconnected from my life_

No puedo vivir sin él. Cada noche se convierte en una pesadilla. Le quiero, le amo muchísimo. Y él me hace esto. Desaparece de la vida sin dejar rastro. Sólo en ocasiones me llama, para hablar sólo de él. Se preocupa por mí, y lo sé. La promesa de esperarle, el cariño que recibo de Conan, que es su versión en pequeño, me alimentan para seguir viviendo. Si no fuera por ese pequeño, yo no estaría aquí. O quizás mi cuerpo sí, pero no mi alma. ¿De verdad es todo tan triste como para pensar en suicidios? Yo sé lo dije a Sonoko: "Aunque él no esté, tampoco es una desgracia". El día de San Valentín caí, sabía que lo haría, no pude evitarlo. Él estuvo en mi casa esperando que yo despertara, pero se fue y no ha vuelto.

_Sometimes I can't stand the morning light_

_'Cause I miss you since you left me_

_I'm just a reflection of your heart_

Quiero verlo, quiero abrazarlo, quiero que esté a mi lado. Me da igual si ya tiene novia, o si no me quiere, eso me da igual. Solo quiero que esté junto a mí. ¿Es tan difícil de cumplir? Ya pasan tres años desde que desapareció, y uno y medio desde que volvió por dos días. Ya toca volver¿no? Mejor que sea por siempre, y no otro "hasta luego".

_And in the middle of this night_

_I want you back_

_I really need you_

¿Es que no lo entiende¡Sí le prometí que le esperaría es por algo¿O quizá solo le espero para que me cuente por qué se fue? Él me pidió que le esperara¿acaso él sabe lo que siento por él¿Tanto se me nota? Supongo que sí. Pensando todo esto se me nota muchísimo que lo amo. Quizás se notaría menos si pasara de él. Pero es que no puedo. Soy solo el reflejo de su corazón. Y en medio de esta noche de truenos y relámpagos, me gustaría que volvieses, te necesito a mi lado, Shinichi.

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save my soul from this lonelyness_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save me now 'cause I'm falling down_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save my life from this emptyness_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save me now 'cause I'm falling down_

Mi alma y mi mundo se vacían sin ti. No tengo vida, no tengo nada. Estoy más pálida de lo normal. No es tu culpa, tranquilo. La culpa es mía por quererte, esperarte, amarte. Si tan solo me dijeras donde estás o con quien, cuando volverás... Te lo agradecería, infinitamente...

**El móvil de Ran empieza a sonar y en la pantalla del móvil ponía "Shinichi llamando". Nerviosa, Ran lo cogió.**

- Shinichi... - lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de sus ojos

- Ran, no llores... Sentí que estabas mal y te llamé para ver si había sido solo una coincidencia...

- ¿Puedes sentir mis estados de ánimo?

- No olvides que nos conocemos desde hace mucho y , además, me dan punzadas cuando no estás del todo bien...

_There's a lot of things behind my smile_

_'Cause I miss you since you left me_

_Everyday I'm trying to survive_

- Creo que a veces yo también lo he sentido...

- No tienes por qué preocuparte... - añadió Shinichi con voz dulce - Mañana volveré...

- ¿Para siempre?

- No te lo puedo asegurar, pero yo creo que sí... Por cierto, gracias por esperarme...

- De... De nada... - balbuceó Ran

_Sometimes I can't stand the morning light_

_'Cause I miss you since you left me_

_I'm just a reflection of your heart_

- Parece que no estás contenta... - dijo Shinichi preocupado

- No es eso, es solo que me cuesta asimilarlo... - respondió Ran. En ese momento entró Conan en su habitación con un teléfono en la mano.

_And in the middle of this night_

_I want you back_

_I really need you_

- Lo siento - dijo Conan con la voz de Shinichi sosteniendo su pajarita roja en la mano - Siento haberte engañado así... - cerró el teléfono dando por finalizada la conversación telefónica. Se quitó las gafas para que Ran le viera los ojos. Estaban rojos y brillantes - No te lo mereces... No... - Cayó de rodillas

- Ya, ya... - lo tranquilizó Ran acercándose a él y empezando a llorar también - No pasa nada... ¿Sabes, Shinichi? Creo que es la primera vez que te veo llorar... ¿No te importa que yo te vea así?

- No... Gracias por esperarme... Pero aunque el antídoto no funcione, yo quería que supieras que Conan Edogawa no existe, que todo es una farsa...

- Al menos sé que estuviste a mi lado todo el tiempo...

- No te merezco... Eres un ángel caído del cielo que ha venido a ayudarme... Yo no me merezco tu ayuda...

- Te mereces todo eso y más...

- Gracias por perdonarme... Pensaba decírtelo mañana, cuando ya tuviese de nuevo mi verdadero cuerpo, pero... ¿Qué más da?

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save my soul from this lonelyness_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save me now 'cause I'm falling down_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save my life from this emptyness_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save me now 'cause I'm falling down_

- ¿Qué...¿Qué me tienes que decir?

- Que me gustas, que te quiero, que te amo... - Conan sonrió de medio lado - Desde hace mucho y no puedo soportarlo más... No llores... - dijo secando las lágrimas de Ran con sus pulgares

- ¡Oh, Shinichi! - se abrazaron. Se besaron. Se amaban.

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save my soul from this lonelyness_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save me now 'cause I'm falling down_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save my life from this emptyness_

_Gimme love, gimme shelter_

_Save me now 'cause I'm falling down_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Estoy llorando! Buah! Qué triste, que bonito... Nunca me había emocionado tanto escribiendo algo y se supone que os tengo que hacer llorar a vosotros, no a mí misma! Aish! Bueno¿qué os ha parecido¿Habéis llorado como yo¿O no tenéis sensibilidad alguna? xD ¿Es un poco corto, también, verdad? Bueno, el anterior fue largo... ;) Read&Review plix!! Por cierto, al final no volverá a aparecer Conan... No le viene bien a las otras historias... xD Sorry!

Muchísimas thanks a RanAngel y Coptestita, que reviewean este songfic!! Os estoy muy agradecida!! Muak!!

El songfic número 7 va a ser algo más divertido, porque ni Ran ni Shinichi se van a soportar! Se van a odiar a muerte en: _Happy Worst Day_. Spoilers!!:

**- ¡No te atrevas a insultarlo, Kudo! Tendré 8 años y no tendré mucha fuerza, pero también tienes 8 y puedo contigo...**

**- ¿De verdad? No me lo creo... ¡Demuéstralo!**

**¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- De verdad, hija... No sé por qué lo invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños...**

**- ¡También es mi fiesta! - interrumpió Shinichi**

**- Es que mamá me obligó... Pensaba yo que iba a cambiar pero sigue siendo igual de mediocre y de mal detective como siempre...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Por qué no haces nada para que nuestros hijos dejen de decirse tonterías? - preguntó Eri Kisaki a Yukiko Kudo, las madres de Ran y Shinichi, respectivamente**

**- ¿Por qué no lo evitas tú? - respondió Yukiko**

**- Es divertido ver como se "quieren"...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	7. Happy Worst Day

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**HAPPY WORST DAY**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- ¡Te odio!

- ¡Y yo a ti!

_Last night you were so in my face_

_You really are a waste of space_

_I gotta shake you off now_

_'Cause when I'm with you_

_You're like super glue_

- ¿Es que no sabes no seguirme?

- ¿Y tú qué? Siempre a los casos que yo voy...

- ¡No me importan tus estúpidos casos!

- ¡Ni a mí tus estúpidos torneos de karate!

- ¡Repite eso!

- ¿El qué? - dijo Shinichi con sorna

- Lo del karate...

- ¿Qué es un estúpido deporte?

- ¡No te atrevas a insultarlo, Kudo! Tendré 8 años y no tendré mucha fuerza, pero tú también tienes 8 y puedo contigo...

- ¿De verdad? No me lo creo... ¡Demuéstralo!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!

_So what if I had another plan?_

_I'm through with you and that's a fact_

_I don't need to understand you_

_I'm not in the mood for chat with you_

- ¿Por qué me pegas¡Eso duele!

- ¡Es tu culpa, detective orgulloso!

- Pues yo prefiero ser un detective a una niñita que necesita protegerse detrás de su padre si alguien la acosa

- ¡No te atrevas a meterte con mi hija, Kudo! - gritó el señor Mouri

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!

_I don't wanna be your dreaming Juliet_

_I don't have to be your Romeo_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_That it just play fair_

_Guess what, is happy worst day_

- ¡Déjalo, papá¡No vale la pena!

- Es para que aprenda que no se deben de insultar a las chicas guapas como tú, Ran...

- ¿Guapa¿Guapa¡¿Usted llama a su hija guapa¡Es un monstruo¡Me dio en la entrepierna!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!

_Uh, sha la la la la, _

_Happy worst day_

_Happy worst day_

- De verdad, hija... No sé por qué lo invitaste a tu fiesta de cumpleaños...

- ¡También es mi fiesta! - interrumpió Shinichi

- Es que mamá me obligó... Pensaba yo que iba a cambiar pero sigue siendo igual de mediocre y de mal detective como siempre...

- ¿Quién encontró tu comida, eh¿Y todavía me llamas mal detective¿Y quién encontró la florecita de la suerte de tu ropa interior?

- ¿Qué-qué? - preguntó Mouri padre alarmado

- ¡Yo lo encontré en el baño de las chicas y tuve que meterme en él para sacarla!

- Lo encontraste porque eres un pervertido y miraste debajo de mi falda...

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!

_Shut up, your nose is so out of gate_

_No doub, you're not just running late_

_I know everything about you_

_My life support to get it for_

- ¿Por qué no haces nada para que nuestros hijos dejen de decirse tonterías? - preguntó Eri Kisaki a Yukiko Kudo, las madres de Ran y Shinichi, respectivamente

- ¿Por qué no lo evitas tú? - respondió Yukiko

- Es divertido ver como se "quieren"...

- En su boda les contaremos a todo el mundo que en su fiesta conjunta de su octavo cumpleaños se odiaban

- ¿Se casarán?

- Están hechos el uno para el otro, claro que sí... - aseguró Yukiko

_I don't wanna be your dreaming Juliet_

_I don't have to be your Romeo_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_That it just play fair_

_Guess what, is happy worst day_

_- _¿Por qué no hacéis las paces, vosotros dos? - preguntó Yusaku Kudo apareciendo en escena

- La odio...

- Le odio...

- Vamos, vamos... No digáis esas cosas... Se nota que os queréis...

- ¡Antes muerto/a! - gritaron los dos a la vez

- ¿Lo veis? Venga, un abrazo, y aquí paz y después gloria...

_I don't wanna be your dreaming Juliet_

_I don't have to be your Romeo_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_That it just play fair_

_Guess what, is happy worst day_

**A disgusto, el joven Kudo y la joven Mouri se acercaron el uno al otro. Con una cara rara, falta confirmar motivo, Shinichi se acercó más a Ran y fue el que tomó la iniciativa. En verdad, Ran no le parecía un monstruo ni un ogro, muy en el fondo él sabía que Ran estaba destinada a ser su mejor amiga y, con el pasó del tiempo, quizá algo más.**

_I don't wanna be your dreaming Juliet_

_I don't have to be your Romeo_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_That it just play fair_

_Guess what, is happy worst day_

**La Mouri le devolvió el abrazo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Shinichi. No se estaba tan mal en sus brazos. Sentía una sensación cálida por todo el cuerpo, aunque posiblemente era de que estaba enfadada todavía. Quien sabe si el destino les deparaba algo más para cuando crecieran unos centímetros más. **

_So what if I had another plan?_

_I'm through with you, and that's a fact_

_I got to shake you off now_

**Shinichi se apoyó más en ella, hincándole la barbilla en su hombro. Ella no iba a mostrar signos de flaqueza ni dolor, así que podrían continuar como si no pasara nada.**

_I'm not in the mood for chat with you_

_I'm not in the mood for chat with you _

- Happy worst day! - dijeron los dos a la vez todavía abrazos. Se separaron y se cogieron las manos.

_Happy birthday to you_

- Happy birthday to you! - volvieron a decir los dos a la vez, apretándose las manos a más no poder

_Outch!_

- Outch! - se quejaron los dos apartándolas

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shinichi y Ran a los 8 años odiándose... Raro¿no? Qué mal! Bueno, ahora ya está hecho y no lo voy a volver a hacer... Este también es cortito, pero volverán a venir los largos, tranquilidad... xD Personalmente, me encanta la última parte, cuando la conversación y la letra de la canción se intercalan... xD Decidme lo que opináis en los reviews! Ya sabéis!! Estoy muy agradecida por todos los que leen estas paridas mías y sobretodo a los que me mandan sus comentarios. Acepto sugerencias!

Muchisimas gracias (ya empiezo a rallar, siempre empiezo igual) a mis dos revieweadoras estrellas!!! Son **RanAngel** y **Coptestita**. De verdad q os kiero muxisimo y me gustaria q no dejarais de leer esto!! Y tambien me gustaria animar a los demas, si es que hay otros que leen esto, q me mandaran un review, aunque sea solo una linea... Son solo dos minutos, plix!!!

Vamos a ver cual es el siguiente. Pues se va a llamar "_This is love_" (_Nuestro amor_ en castellano). Así que, con ese título, promete ser muy, muy, pero que muy, muy, muy romántico. Spoilers:

**Hoy me había invitado a ir con el a Tropical Land. Obviamente, me traía malos recuerdos ir allí. Hombre, fue cuando desapareció, y yo tenía miedo de que lo volviera a hacer.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi reacción no fue exactamente lo que se dice "rápida". Me quedé en "shock", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Él se asustó y todo. Pero conseguí salir de mi trance y le abracé.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Me ha abierto tu padre porque tú no contestabas, estabas con la música a tope...**

**- Ya... Estaba escribiendo en mi diario lo que hemos hecho hoy... - dijo Ran levantándose y sonriendo**

**- ¿Y qué hemos hecho hoy? - dijo él cogiéndola por la cintura**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	8. This Is Love

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**THIS IS LOVE**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Querido diario:

Hoy, día 24 de Julio de 1997, soy la mujer más feliz de la Tierra.

_It's so magical_

_How simple it can be_

_For this love_

_For this sweetest love_

Shinichi me ha pedido que me case con él. Yo he dicho que sí. Después de esperarlo durante casi tres años, vino y me pidió que saliera con él. Le perdoné la espera y lo de Conan¿qué más podía hacer?

_It's so simple_

_And so easy when you know_

_Who you love_

_Who you really love_

Hoy me había invitado a ir con el a Tropical Land. Obviamente, me traía malos recuerdos ir allí. Hombre, fue cuando desapareció, y yo tenía miedo de que lo volviera a hacer. Pero se ha vuelto muy dulce y cariñoso desde que somos novios. No sabía que existía esa faceta en Shinichi. Pero estoy muy contenta de haberla descubierto. Le quiero tanto... ¡Ay! Bueno, la cuestión es que por poco me coge en brazos y me lleva al parque de atracciones. Me llevó a la noria y, cuando estábamos en el punto más alto, se fue la luz.

_Is this real or is it a game?_

_It's only love_

_But everything has changed_

Yo, asustada, fui rápidamente a sentarme en su regazo. Le abracé muy fuerte. Creo que él estuvo algunos segundos sin respirar de la fuerza que yo hacía, pero no se quejó. Me dijo al oído para tranquilizarme: "Yo estoy aquí, no te va a pasar nada, yo estoy contigo, no me voy a ir...". Cuando la luz volvió, en mis piernas se encontraba una bolsa roja que contenía una cajita de terciopelo verde oscuro. La cogió antes de que yo pudiera abrirla.

- Ran... - susurró abriendo la caja - Sé que somos jóvenes pero yo no quiero esperar más... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_Is it love? It is love!_

_This is love and you can't break it_

_It is love, only love_

_This is love, you can't mistake it_

_This is love_

Mi reacción no fue exactamente lo que se dice "rápida". Me quedé en "shock", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Él se asustó y todo. Pero conseguí salir de mi trance y le abracé. La verdad es que no me lo esperaba, solo llevamos un mes saliendo juntos, claro que hemos sido amigos toda la vida y nos conocemos muy bien el uno al otro. Se nota que nos queremos. Después nos miramos profundamente, como intentando saber que pensaba el otro, y nos besamos. Fue el tercer beso o así de nuestra vida. Pero la culpa era mía, porque no me gustaba mucho que él me tomara por sorpresa con un "intercambio de saliva". Ahora ya me da igual, yo tomé la iniciativa y le cogí el gusto a esto. Creo que le voy a pedir que me bese unas cien veces al día...

_It's so simple _

_That there's nothing to explain_

_In this love_

_What else can I say?_

Antes me ponía muy nerviosa cuando en el instituto nos llamaban "marido y mujer". Ahora que nos lo llaman a todas horas me da igual. Si total, lo vamos a ser. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de decir, Ran¡Shinichi y tú vais a casaros¿Por qué hablo de mí misma en segunda persona? Bueno, da igual. Ay, después de tantas noches soñándolo y ahora se va a hacer realidad.

_I don't know how long_

_A love like this can last_

_But it feels_

_Like you're here to stay (oh)_

**- ¿Qué haces, pequeña? - preguntó una voz detrás de Ran**

**- ¡Shinichi! - Ran giró la cara desde su silla para encontrarse con la cara de su futuro marido, y con su sonrisa **

_Is this real or is it a game?_

_It's only love_

_But everything has changed_

**- Me ha abierto tu padre porque tú no contestabas, estabas con la música a tope...**

**- Ya... Estaba escribiendo en mi diario lo que hemos hecho hoy... - dijo Ran levantándose y sonriendo**

**- ¿Y qué hemos hecho hoy? - dijo él cogiéndola por la cintura**

_Is it love? It is love!_

_This is love and you can't break it_

_It is love, only love_

_This is love, you can't mistake it_

**- Emm... Pues... - pensó Ran poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla - Hemos ido al Tropical Land...**

**- Dónde tú no querías ir... - interrumpió Shinichi**

**- Después a la noria...**

**- Dónde te daba miedo subir... - volvió a interrumpir**

**- Se ha ido la luz...**

**- Y te has abrazo a mí...**

**- Me has pedido matrimonio...**

**- ¡Y tú me has dicho que sí!**

_Is it love? It is love!_

_This is love and you can't break it_

_It is love, only love_

_This is love, you can't mistake it_

_This is love!_

**- Te he dicho que sí porque te quiero, te amo, te adoro...**

**- Y yo te lo he pedido porque me muero por ti...**

_Is it love? It is love!_

_This is love and you can't break it (no, you can't break it)_

_It is love, only love_

_This is love, you can't mistake it (mistake it, eh)_

**Shinichi se acercó a Ran y la besó. Ella correspondió, no se retiró. **

_Is it love? It is love!_

_This is love and you can't break it_

_It is love, only love_

_This is love, you can't mistake it_

_This is love!_

**- ¿Ya no te dan miedo mis besos?**

**- Son inofensivos...**

**- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Shinichi**

**- Te amo... - respondió Ran fundiéndose con él otra vez.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Cuanta empalagosidad! Bueno, pero está bien¿no? Supongo que cualquier mujer a la que su novio le ha pedido matrimonio se sentirá igual que Ran: nerviosa, emocionada, contenta, preocupada... Un poco revuelta... xD También me ha parecido bien hacer ese tipo de, como llamarlo... "poesia" entre los dos... Jajaja Vamos a ver que opináis vosotros de este capítulo! Últimamente son más cortos pero las canciones no dan para más, así que esto es lo que hay... ;-)

A ver como cambio yo mi forma de agradecer los reviews... xD No tengo imaginacion! Bueno, que me encanta tener reviews que me digan que les gusto mucho el anterior cap, es decir, muchisimas gracias a **Coptestita**! A mi sinceramente es uno de los que mas me gustan!! Y otros dos que todavia no habeis leido!! Pero a mi me encanto escribir el anterior y tambien adoro vuestras opiniones! Muchisimas gracias!!

Bueno, tengo algo que deciros. Hay un pequeño problema. Como es Navidad, Reyes y todo esto (muy bonito, por cierto), RBD ha decidido hacer un bonus track de la canción de Tu Amor, la primera de este songfic, inspirado en la navidad. Vosotros os preguntaréis¿y por qué dices ésto? Pues lo digo porque existen dos formas de desarrollar este acontecimiento: la primera, pasar de él o, la segunda, hacer un songfic, inspirado en la Navidad, con éste bonus track de fondo... Vosotros decidís en los reviews! (Aunque personalmente, yo prefiero que en vez de ser 12 songfics sean 13).

Y mientras este cap se sube a yo estoy en la cola para ir al concierto de RBD en Barcelona (España) Yay!!!!! Que nervios!! Que ganas de ir!!! Voy a conocerlos!!! Bueno, ya está, tranquilidad... Solo quería que lo supieseis... xD

Próximo songfic titulado: _Keep it down low_ (la versión inglesa de _Solo quédate en silencio_, una de las canciones más bonitas del grupo... ¿no?). Va ser un poco más dramático. Shinichi se va ir de su lado después de su primera noche juntos y claro... Tristeza, drama y tragedia power! Spoilers:

**- Nada... Tranquila, no te preocupes... - Shinichi seguía mirando por la ventana y dándole la espalda a Ran**

**- Te veo perfectamente por el reflejo del cristal... Dime¿por qué lloras?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ran vio atentamente como se iba y dejaba la sábana que lo cubría encima de la cama. Se sentó en ella, miró a las almohadas que yacían en la cabeza de la cama y de sus ojos florecieron lágrimas. Se estiró en la cama y descargó su angustia y furia en ella.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Es tu última palabra? - dijo Shinichi agachándose con una sonrisa**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- ¿Es lo que tú más quieres¿Estar conmigo sin importar si nos alejamos mucho de Japón? - Ran asintió**

Puff!!! Vaya tochazo de notas de la autora!!! A ver quien es capaz de leer hasta aqui abajo!!! Jaja xD

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	9. Keep It Down Low

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**Particularidad**: Pueden haber algunas expresiones malsonantes e insinuaciones de "cosas de adultos". Ya sabéis, no leer si no queréis...

**KEEP IT DOWN LOW**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

Querido Shinichi Kudo:

¿Pensabas acaso que podías escapar de nosotros? Cuán ingenuo eres aún a tus 18 años... Nos prometimos no avisarte hasta que cumplieras la mayoría de edad, sabiendo que habías vuelto a tu antiguo cuerpo pero, pasado el día de ayer, no tienes sitio donde esconderte. Despídete de todos, no vas a sobrevivir. 

Atte. Los Cuervos

_I find you standing there_

_Telling me you're sorry_

_A lonely tear rolling down your face_

- ¿Qué pasa, Shinichi? - preguntó Ran todavía tumbada en la cama

- Nada... Tranquila, no te preocupes... - Shinichi seguía mirando por la ventana y dándole la espalda a Ran

- Te veo perfectamente por el reflejo del cristal... Dime¿por qué lloras?

_You hold me, then time starts_

_I straight all to kiss you_

_And you just take my breath away_

- Lo siento... Esto no debería haber pasado... - murmuró Shinichi

- Pero ha pasado... - dijo Ran cubriéndose con la sábana y yendo hacia él - Y yo no me arrepiento de ello... - dijo abrazándolo por detrás

- Yo tampoco... Es sólo que... Bésame... - se besaron

_Just hold on for a second, my love_

_Just to tell me this whole thing is wrong_

Ran vio la carta que Shinichi tenía en sus manos y se la arrebató. La leyó y su expresión se tornó asustada.

- ¿Te vas? - preguntó Ran con pánico en su voz

- No quiero que te pase nada... - respondió él mirando al suelo

- ¡No! Espera, dime que no es verdad, dime que no es cierto... - rogó Ran empezando a llorar

_Would you please just keep it down low?  
Spare me 5 minutes  
I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch  
All over me  
One last kiss and that's forever  
We're both off limits  
As we rapid it up 'n we both go  
At the end it's just right here  
Right here (oh)_

- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que irme... Por eso decía que esto no debería haber pasado... Solo dificulta las cosas...

- ¡Pero yo quiero volverme a sentir como ayer por la noche! - sus lacrimales no aguantaron más - ¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mí! Yo quiero... - cayó al suelo

- ¿Crees que yo no quiero?

- ¡Es tu culpa! Por meterte con ellos en aquel callejón...

- ¿Ahora me culpas¿Vamos a discutir por esta mierda de carta?

- No, por favor...

_I'm feeling too scared now_

_Just trying to understand_

_Why this love couldn't be crystal clear (crystal clear)_

- Tienes razón... No debí meterme por ahí y dejarte sola...

- Y si lo hubieras hecho, al menos tendrías que haberme explicado lo de Conan...

- ¡No quería que nada te pasara!

- Si me lo hubieses dicho, tú no tendrías por qué transformarte para que nos viéramos y yo no tendría que sufrir por no verte...

- Prefiero sufrir el dolor físico que el dolor de perderte para siempre, sea por otro amor o por tu muerte...

_Your lips feel so freezing_

_Demanding sweet kissing_

_Is it the air that I just can't breath?_

- Si al final te vas a ir, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor...

- ¿Te puedo pedir un beso? - preguntó Shinichi volteando a mirarla a ella

- Todos los que quieras... - se volvieron a besar

_Just hold on for a second, my love (for a second)_

_Just to tell me this whole thing is wrong_

Cuando se separaron, Shinichi miró fugazmente los hombros desnudos de Ran y recordó lo de la noche anterior. Fue fantástico. Tuvo ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo. Eso lo complicaría todo: el adiós, la despedida final, el no volverla a ver... Dio media vuelta, cogió su ropa del suelo y se metió en el baño.

Ran vio atentamente como se iba y dejaba la sábana que lo cubría encima de la cama. Se sentó en ella, miró a las almohadas que yacían en la cabeza de la cama y de sus ojos florecieron más lágrimas. Se estiró en la cama y descargó su angustia y furia en ella.

_Would you please just keep it down low?  
Spare me 5 minutes  
I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch  
All over me  
One last kiss and that's forever  
We're both off limits  
As we rapid it up 'n we both go  
At the end it's just right here_

Shinichi escuchaba sus llantos desde el habitáculo donde se afeitaba. Le rompían el corazón cada uno de sus sollozos. Pero tenía que hacerlo por su bien. Pero... Por el bien de Ran le había ocultado lo de Conan y tampoco había servido de mucho, pues habían estado a punto de matarla. ¿De verdad ella quería que la dejara atrás solo por su propio bien? Si ella sentía amor por él y viceversa¿no enfrentarían los dos juntos lo que el destino les deparara? No, definitivamente no. Esas ideas eran absurdas en la mente del detective.

_Please hold my hand, love  
My breath won't come back again  
Say that you love me _

_That you're not the one to blame  
At least for just one second  
I believe your words are true love_

Shinichi iba a salir del baño cuando alguien entró, se aferró a su camisa y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él le acarició el pelo, reconfortándola. Pero no era suficiente.

- No te vayas, por favor, Shinichi... No te vayas... Sabes que te quiero... No me dejes sola... Yo me moriré... Si no me voy contigo, me suicidio... No me dejes sola otra vez...

- Yo... - titubeó Shinichi

- Dame tu mano... Devuélveme el aire... Di que me amas... Que no eres culpable... Por lo menos un momento... Dime que ésto no es cierto... - dijo Ran ((**es la versión en castellano de la estrofa inglesa que empieza: Please hold my hand, love...**)).

- Cantando no vas a arreglar nada...

- ¿Acaso no tienes sensibilidad?

_Would you please just keep it down low?  
I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch  
One last kiss and that's forever  
As we rapid it up 'n we both go  
At the end it's just right here_

- No es eso, Ran... Yo solo...

- ¡Me da igual lo que tú vayas a decir! - sus manos resbalaron por la camisa de Shinichi y ella cayó al suelo, con las piernas dobladas por las rodillas y al lado de sus muslos y con la cabeza gacha - Dime que no te vas a ir sin mí... - susurró - ¡Dime que no te vas a ir sin mí! - gritó levantando la cabeza

- No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes... Sería ponerte en peligro y...

- ¡Me importa un cuerno el peligro¡Si los dos estamos juntos, no habrá nadie que nos puede vencer ni separar¡Te lo juro!

_Would you please just keep it down low?  
Spare me 5 minutes  
I wanna feel your sweet and soft touch  
All over me  
One last kiss and that's forever  
We're both off limits  
As we rapid it up 'n we both go  
At the end it's just right here_

- ¿Es tu última palabra? - dijo Shinichi agachándose con una sonrisa

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Es lo que tú más quieres¿Estar conmigo sin importar si nos alejamos mucho de Japón? - Ran asintió - Entonces, vámonos... Los dos... A dónde sea que nos depare el destino... No importa... Si estamos los dos juntos... - se besaron.

Y fueron felices en toda su batalla, cogidos de la mano. Hasta que un incendio, provocado por ellos mismos, les arrancó la vida; terminando con la organización del mismo modo.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tocaba uno triste¿no creéis? Bueno, quizás tampoco tanto... A Ran la he puesto demasiado dramática... Pero supongo que es lo que ella quiere. No sé por que he puesto que los dos mueren en la batalla. Quizá sea porqué, como también soy fan de Harry Potter y existen rumores de que Harry morirá al mismo tiempo que Voldemort, no me parecía tan descabellado hacerlo. En todo caso, así ha quedado este songfic y no voy a cambiarlo, porque a este paso podré montar una piscina olímpica con mis lágrimas!! xD Y con este llegamos al número 9, es decir, que quedan solo tres! Pero si os portáis bien con los reviews... Quizá haya alguna que otra sorpresita... ;-)

Me gustaría dedicarles este capítulo a toda la gente que lee 12 Songfics: Shinichi & Ran. Especialmente a mis revieweadoras: **Coptestita** y **RanAngel**, que siempre están ahí. También a **RanKudo **y quiero pedirte que no dejes de reviwear (lo siento pero no va a haber más verdes tan verdes como el 5, pero si que habrá insinuaciones...). También a **Ran-neechan** (maura), que aunque no me respondió con ningún review, lo hizo por msn y yo igualmente estoy agradecida. A todas deciros que no sabéis la ilusión que me hace recibir un mail en mi msn que pone: BotFanfiction Review Alter... Muchisimas gracias! Os quiero muchisimo!

**MUY IMPORTANTE: Lo puse en el capítulo anterior, pero parece que nadie lo leyó o no os acordasteis en los reviews. En cualquier caso, lo vuelvo a poner. Esto fue lo que puse:**

**Bueno, tengo algo que deciros. Hay un pequeño problema. Como es Navidad, Reyes y todo esto (muy bonito, por cierto), RBD ha decidido hacer un bonus track de la canción de Tu Amor, la primera de este songfic, inspirado en la navidad. Vosotros os preguntaréis¿y por qué dices ésto? Pues lo digo porque existen dos formas de desarrollar este acontecimiento (xD): la primera, pasar de él o, la segunda, hacer un songfic, inspirado en la Navidad, con éste bonus track de fondo... Vosotros decidís en los reviews! (Aunque personalmente, yo prefiero que en vez de ser 12 songfics sean 13).**

**A ver si lo leéis esta vez, que de vosotros depende el número de capítulos de este songfic!**

El siguiente... A ver, esperad que consulte mi manual de canciones... Se va a llamar _Connected_. Muy bonito (es la adaptación inglesa de _Tenerte, quererte_ de Nuestro Amor, segundo álbum). Va a ser romántico y si puede ser, algo divertido. Es otro de mis favoritos. Veamos los spoilers:

**- ¿Vuelves y el primer día ya vas a la escuela? - preguntó Ran **

**- Es que no quiero perderme más estudios, tampoco quería aburrirme en casa, ni tampoco perder la oportunidad de ver a mis viejos amigos...**

**- Ah... - Ran se decepcionó**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Eh¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Tengo frío... El aire acondicionado de este avión está muy fuerte... - dijo ella apenada**

**- Ven, yo te caliento... **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Genial¡Vamos a comprar ropa!**

**- Tú no eres Ran... ¡Sonoko te ha poseído!**

**- ¡Deja de decir bobadas¡Soy yo!**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	10. Connected

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**Particularidad**: En este hay pensamientos de los dos protagonistas, así que _Estrofas de canción_, Pensamientos de Shinichi y **Pensamientos de Ran**.

**CONNECTED**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

_I'm blind-folded on this roller coaster they call life.  
Keep trying to make it through the next turn, _

_Knuckles white and holdin' tight._

**Shinichi va a volver. Volverá mañana. Pero... Conan se ha ido. Es curioso cómo, cuando desparece Shinichi, aparece Conan, y cuando desaparece Conan, volverá Shinichi. Tampoco es que pueda hacer nada salvo convencerme de que son meras coincidencias. Y aunque no lo fueran, tampoco importaría, porque Conan ha estado velando por mí día y noche y yo se lo agradezco en el alma. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So here I go, I'm takin' a curve,  
But I know that I'm never alone.  
I think of you, until you never let me go_

_- _¡Shinichi¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a buscarte... - dijo él sonriendo

- ¿Vuelves y el primer día ya vas a la escuela? - preguntó Ran

- Es que no quiero perderme más estudios, tampoco quería aburrirme en casa, ni tampoco perder la oportunidad de ver a mis viejos amigos...

- Ah... - Ran se decepcionó

- Además, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a ti... - Shinichi se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza

_I feel connected, protected_

_It's like you're sitting right_

_With me all the time_

_You hear me, you're near me_

_And everything else's gonna be alright_

_'Cause nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this time_

_Connected, connected in time_

Bueno, tampoco ha estado tan mal. Me han felicitado por volver y lo de siempre, grititos de "ay, mira, la parejita ideal" ó "¡Pues si es Ran Kudo!", blablabla, blablabla. Y no me ha costado nada decir que la echaba de menos... ¿Por qué negarlo? Si total, se van a acabar enterando todos de que vamos a ser novios dentro de poco... ¿Qué estás pensando, Kudo¡Qué pervertido! Pero que seamos novios no significa nada... Bueno sí, seremos algo más que amigos y con derecho a roce... ¡Pervertido!

_It's not an accident, the time we spent apart_

_But now we're so close_

_I can always find you right here in my heart_

**¿Qué me querrá decir en el receso? **

- Yo fui Conan... - dijo Shinichi mirando al suelo

- Tranquilo, en el fondo lo sabía... No importa, no te preocupes...

- ¡Sí que importa! Te mentí y no quiero volverme a sentir mal por haberte mentido... ¿Me perdonas? - él puso su carita de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato en vida. Ran sonrió y los dos se abrazaron muy fuerte, para impedir que el otro se fuera de su lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're giving me something I need_

_And I don't ever want it to end_

_Because of you_

_I know I've found my strenght again_

- ¿Sabes que contigo aquí me siento protegida y segura? - le preguntó Ran casualmente a Shinichi (**En verdad la pregunta es con doble intención xD**)

- Me lo imaginaba... Yo te puedo proteger de cualquier cosa... - Shinichi puso cara de caballero de la edad media - ¿No crees?

- No me refería a eso... Pero gracias, igualmente - Ran se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Shinichi en la mejilla, aunque estaba muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I feel connected, protected_

_It's like you're sitting right_

_With me all the time_

_You hear me, you're near me_

_And everything else's gonna be alright_

_'Cause nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this time_

_Connected, connected in time_

- Ran, te tengo que decir una cosa...

- ¡Dímela!

- Mis padres me han enviado unos billetes de avión para ir a Los Ángeles otra vez, y uno está a tu nombre... Que... ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- ¡Sí! Se lo digo a mi padre, hago la maleta, y te llamo¿ok?

- A las 8 en tu puerta para venir a recogerte¿no?

- ¡Hasta las 8!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everytime that I breath_

_I can feel the energy_

_Reachin' out, flowin' through_

_You to me and me to you_

- ¡Shinichi, Shinichi¡Me siento mal!

- ¿Eh¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo frío... El aire acondicionado de este avión está muy fuerte... - dijo ella apenada

- Ven, yo te caliento... ((**Qué mal suena eso... xD Por Diós...**)) - dijo él cogiéndola por los hombros y arrastrándola hasta su pecho. Pero Ran forcejeó y le pegó - ¿Qué pasa¿Qué he dicho? - recordó sus palabras y se dio cuenta de su error - Lo siento, no lo decía con esa intención...

- Ya lo sé que no... - respondió Ran acomodándose en Shinichi

- ¿Entonces por qué me pegas?

- Pues... No sé...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Find your dream, walk or stand_

_You are everywhere I am_

_Seperate souls, unified_

_Total essence in my mind_

- Mis padres van a organizar un baile... Y, como yo soy su hijo, tengo que elegir a mi pareja, blablabla, ir vestido de gala, etc...

- No hay problema. ¿A quién le vas a pedir?

- Pues... A ti... Supongo...

- ¡Genial¡Vamos a comprar ropa!

- Tú no eres Ran... ¡Sonoko te ha poseído!

- ¡Deja de decir bobadas¡Soy yo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're giving me something I need_

_And I don't ever want it to end_

_Because of you_

_I know I've found my strength again_

- Shinichi - dijo Ran con unos cuantos trajes apoyados en su brazo - Entro al probador a ver qué tal me quedan¿vale?

- Sí, sí... - respondió él mirando los pendientes de un escaparate de la tienda sin mirarla a ella

- ¡Ahg!

¡Ay¡Quiero irme a casa! Llevamos ya dos horas en esta tienda... Más el rato que ella ha estado mirando trajes de gala para hombre... Y que luego me he tenido que probar los tropecientos trajes que a ella le gustaban y quedarme el que ella quería... ¡No es justo! No he tenido ninguna libertad de expresión... Uy, a ver estos pendientes... Le regalaré unos a juego cuando elija el traje que va a ponerse en el baile de mañana... Si no nos cierran antes, porque a este paso... Ya hace mucho rato que se fue¿no? Voy a ver qué hace... Emm... ¿En cuál probador se ha metido? Era en este... Sí, creo que sí...

- Ran¿has acabado ya de...?

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¿Eh? - la chica que había dentro del probador no era Ran - ¡Ay! Perdone, perdone, no era mi intención...

- ¿Qué hacías Shinichi? - preguntó una voz melosa detrás de él

- Nada, Ran... - se giró poco a poco asustado para enfrentarla - ¡Wow¡Te queda muy bien¡Estás preciosa!

- Gracias... - dijo sonrojada

- ¿Pero seguro que va a quedar bien este azul celeste con mi traje azul marino?

- ¡Los azules siempre combinan!

- Si tú lo dices...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I feel connected, protected_

_It's like you're sitting right_

_With me all the time_

_You hear me, you're near me_

_And everything else's gonna be alright_

Ran fue al baile con su vestido nuevo y con unos pendientes a juego que le había regalado Shinichi esa misma mañana. Se veía preciosa, cosa que Shinichi no pudo dejar de notar.

- Ran... Eres la mujer más bella de todo el baile... No hay palabras...

- ¡Tú tampoco estás mal¿Qué me tenías que decir esta noche?

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, me dijiste que me lo dirías esta noche, en el baile...

- ¡Tienes razón!

_I feel connected, protected_

_It's like you're sitting right_

_With me all the time_

_You hear me, you're near me_

_And everything else's gonna be alright_

_'Cause nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this_

_Nothing can break this time_

- Pues yo quería decirte algo ¡Outch! importante... No pasa nada... Verás... ¡Outch! - Ran se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y eso influía en sus pies que, a su vez, pisaban más a menudo los de Shinichi - Em... ¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo! - la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella posaba sus manos en el cuello de él - Que te quiero... - le dijo al oído

- Esto no me ha pillado de sorpresa... Me lo esperaba...

- ¿Me dejas terminar? - Ran asintió - Que te ¡Outch! amo... - le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- Esto no me lo esperaba... Pero yo sentía en mi interior que me ibas a decir algo que cambiaría nuestras vidas... - sonrió y se acercó más a él - Mi respuesta es sí - y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso

- Es que estamos como unidos o algo¿no? - preguntó Shinichi al aire cuando se separaron

_Connected..._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Están muy unidos estos dos¿no? (Para quien no lo sepa, _connected _significa "unidos" o "conectados") Este ha sido más largo para compensar a los anteriores que habían sido más cortos... Y este es gracioso! (me lo propuse hacerlo así, si no, no sale xD) Bueno, bueno... A mí me gusta... ¿Y a vosotros? Decidmelo!! Y estamos llegando ya a la parte final de este super songfic!!

**Thank you so much (es por no repetir xD) a RanHattori y Coptestita, que siguen estando ahí en cada capítulo, y por vosotras dos voy a ponerme a hacer el especial de Navidad (atrasado xD).**

Pues el próximo songfic va a ser: _Era la música_. La canción, como melodía y ritmo, me encanta... Y a ver cómo adapto yo lo que dice la letra a Shinichi y Ran. Vamos, pues, los spoilers:

**- ¡Ay! - dijeron los dos a la vez cayendo al suelo, pues habían chocado**

**- Lo siento, disculpe, fue culpa mía... - empezó a hablar Shinichi. Le tendió la mano mientras la chica levantaba la cabeza.**

**- ¡Tú¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - preguntaron los dos a la vez**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Tampoco hace falta que grites, guapa... **

**- No creas que te voy a perdonar aunque me digas cosas bonitas...**

**- No era un halago, era un insulto...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Heiji¿Lo has traído?**

**- ¿Dudabas de mi capacidad de persuasión?**

**- Yo también la he traído... **

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	11. Era La Musica

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**ERA LA MÚSICA**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Kudo¿qué te parece si vamos a la discoteca a ligar?

- ¿Tú no estabas por Toyama?

- Sí... Que diga, no... ¿Cómo quieres que me guste "ésa"?

- No sé... Venga, vámonos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ran¡Estás aquí!

- Es mi casa... Es normal que esté aquí... - dijo la mencionada

- Sí, bueno... Vístete que nos vamos de marcha.

- ¿A dónde?

- A una discoteca que no has ido nunca... ¡Nos vamos a D-D-Dj!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was a Thursay_

_And the first day I saw you_

_Never really thought_

_That you would be the one_

_To make the sky turn blue_

**En medio del barullo de la discoteca**:

- Hattori, voy un momento al lavabo...

- ¡Ok, yo me quedo aquí en la barra!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la otra punta**:

- Kazuha, es urgente, necesito ir al baño...

- ¡Es por allí a la izquierda!

- ¡Espérame!

**Shinichi se dirigía a los servicios mirando como Heiji ligaba con dos chicas, mientras Ran también se dirigía a ellos cuando:**

- ¡Ay! - dijeron los dos a la vez cayendo al suelo, pues habían chocado

- Lo siento, disculpe, fue culpa mía... - empezó a hablar Shinichi. Le tendió la mano mientras la chica levantaba la cabeza.

- ¡Tú¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - preguntaron los dos a la vez

_It was amazing_

_The way that you capture me_

_You took me hard _

_And make me feel_

_That we can be so easily_

- Pero mira quien tenemos aquí - dijo Shinichi - Si es la señorita miss karateka "tengo novio nuevo cada dos días y no se lo cuento a mi mejor amigo" - la imitó perfectamente pero un poco exagerado

- ¿Y qué decir de usted, Mr. Detective? El que se encoge y no le cuenta nada a su mejor amiga... Bueno, EX mejor amiga... - le sacó la lengua

- ¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí, Mouri? - preguntó él fingiendo no estar preocupado

- Pues lo mismo que tú, supongo, Kudo... He venido a ver el ambiente...

- ¡Ja! Mira, da igual... Mejor me voy...

_How enchanting_

_As we're dancing my life began to change_

_And I don't know what to control_

_But all that I could say was_

- ¡No¡Ahora me vas a escuchar! - gritó Ran

- Tampoco hace falta que grites, guapa...

- No creas que te voy a perdonar aunque me digas cosas bonitas...

- No era un halago, era un insulto...

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - Ran le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla a Shinichi

- No tenías ningún derecho a hacer éso... - dijo él palpándose el moflete. Sin decir nada, Ran hizo un amago de volver a pegarle, pero él se lo impidió cogiéndole las dos manos y acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared

- ¡Suéltame!

- Qué gatita más rebullera he cazado¿no crees? - Shinichi le acarició la mejilla - No me lo hagas más difícil, Ran... - ella solo giró la cabeza - Mírame... - suplicó él - Hay que poner fin a esta guerra... Vamos, sé que tú quieres y yo también... Ven aquí... - los dos se abrazaron sin quererse soltar

_Era la música_

_That made me run to you_

_Era la música_

_That made my dreams come true_

_Era la música_

_As we danced the night away_

_Era la música_

_That made me love you_

- Quería que pasara esto, Shincihi - dijo Ran todavía abrazada a él

- Me da a mí que esto estaba ya controlado para que pasara... - dijo Shinichi acariciándole el pelo

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella extrañada separando la cara de su hombro

- Que creo que Hattori y Toyama nos trajeron aquí a propósito para ver si nos reconciliábamos...

- La verdad es que nos peleamos por las cosas más tontas del mundo... - rió Ran

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien en este momento?

- No he tenido nunca ningún novio... Sólo eran rumores que se inventaba Sonoko para ponerte celoso...

- ¿A mí?

- Sí, ya sabes... Con eso de que nos llamaban "la parejita ideal" y todo eso...

- ¡Ah! Claro...

- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Ran escondiendo la cabeza

- ¿Yo qué?

- Que si has tenido alguna novia...

- Que yo sepa no...

_So exciting_

_How did I find someone like you_

_Someone that made me feel_

_That love was really oh-so true_

- ¿Quieres bailar? Se me están durmiendo los brazos de estar tanto rato así - dijo Ran después de estar cinco minutos abrazada a Shinichi

- ¡OK! Ran, dime una cosa... ¿Cuántos chicos te han pedido que seas su novia?

- Pues habrán sido unos diez o por ahí... Todos con el mismo discurso, que nos conocemos poco, que les parezco muy guapa... Pero yo no sé dónde ven mis virtudes...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que sólo tienes defectos? - Ran asintió

- Sólo se fijan en lo exterior... ¡Y me da rabia!

- No llores, mi niña... Tienes que pensar que el exterior es lo primero que se ve, y nosotros, los humanos, juzgamos siempre antes de tiempo... - dijo Shinichi dulcemente y secando las lágrimas de Ran con los pulgares

- ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan dulce conmigo?

- Desde que nos hemos perdonado...

- Tiene lógica...

_It was incredible_

_The way that this came to be_

_You took my hand_

_And then began_

_To take a hold of me_

- Shinichi...

- ¿Sí?

- Verás... Yo tengo ganas de hacer una cosa desde que nos abrazamos...

- ¿Qué es esa...? - no le dio tiempo a acabar la pregunta: Ran le estaba besando - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - preguntó Shinichi cuando se separaron

- ¿No querías?

- No es eso... Me has pillado... desprevenido... - Shinichi balbuceó al ponerse nervioso porque sentía las manos de Ran entrelazadas en su pelo

- Te quiero... - suspiró ella. Lo volvió a besar.

_How enchanting_

_As we're dancing my life began to change_

_And I don't know what to control_

_But all that I could say was_

**En otro sitio de la misma sala:**

- ¡Heiji¿Lo has traído?

- ¿Dudabas de mi capacidad de persuasión?

- Yo también la he traído...

- Creo que hemos hecho un buen trabajo... - dijo Heiji enigmáticamente - Todavía están en la puerta de los servicios... Y yo creo que se han reconciliado porque estaban abrazados

- ¿De verdad¡Qué bien! Me alegro por ellos...

- ¿Quieres bailar, Kazu?

- ¡Bésame!

_Era la música_

_That made me run to you_

_Era la música_

_That made my dreams come true_

_Era la música_

_As we danced the night away_

_Era la música_

_That made me love you_

**Volviendo a Shinichi y Ran**:

- ¿Por qué nos enfadamos si podemos soportarnos después de lo que pasó? - preguntó Shinichi mientras seguían bailando

- Bueno... No me dijiste que tú eras Conan y me enfadé... Luego tú saliste a la defensiva y ahí empezó todo

- Lo importante es que ya hemos vuelto a la normalidad... - añadió Shinichi

- Te echaba de menos... - dijo dándole en la punta de la nariz con el dedo

- Yo también a ti... - Shinichi le robó un beso a Ran

_It was the music that made me love you  
The way you move takes my breath away  
The way you dance, girl, is like no other  
Was it the music that made me stay?  
Stay with me girl, I'll show you where we can go  
Far away to a place only love goes _

- ¿Quieres saber una cosa? - pregunto Ran

- ¿El qué?

_Yo no sé lo que me está pasando_

- No sé que me pasó pero intenté olvidarte... Qué tontería¿no?

Shinichi no respondió.

_A ti te sigo amando_

- A ti te sigo amando... - Ran lo agarró de la cara y lo acercó a ella

_How enchanting_

_As we're dancing my life began to change_

_And I don't know what to control_

_But all that I could say was_

- ¡Buff¡Qué cansancio!

- ¿Quieres que salgamos un rato a fuera? - preguntó Shinichi también cansado

- No, espera... Hasta que se acabe esta canción...

_Era la música_

_That made me run to you_

_Era la música_

_That made my dreams come true_

_Era la música_

_As we danced the night away_

_Era la música_

_That made me love you_

- Vamos, ya se ha acabado... - suplicó Shincihi

- Está bien...

**Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta cogidos por la cintura, y cuando dejaron de escuchar la música, Ran dijo**:

- ¿Por qué demonios me estás cogiendo así? - dijo cogiendo la mano de Shinichi y apartándola de su cintura

- Hemos vuelto... A ser amigos... ¿No te acuerdas?

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH¡Era la música, lo que me hizo correr a ti¡Era la música, lo que hizo que mis sueños se volvieran realidad¡Era la música, desde que bailamos toda la noche¡Era la música, lo que me hizo quererte!

- ¡Ran¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¡Apártate de mí, pervertido! - gritó ella alejándose furiosa de la discoteca

_Era la música_

_That made me run to you_

_Era la música_

_That made my dreams come true_

_Era la música_

_As we danced the night away_

_Era la música_

_That made me love you_

- Sin duda, era la música... - dijo una voz detrás de Shinichi

- ¿Cómo se llamaba esa canción? - preguntó Shinichi girándose para encarar a Heiji y a Kazuha

- Ni idea... - respondió la única chica - Pero yo creo que tendremos que volver a quedar aquí para que volváis a hacer las paces...

- Más bien tendría que haberla agarrado a mí como una cuerda... ¡Mierda!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Vaya! Este me ha costado muchísimo! Pero bueno, ya se ha acabado la tortura... Reviews plix!! OKM!! Y este es el penúltimo, ya queda muy poco para acabar este supersongfic. Bueno, no nos pongamos depres que todavía queda mucha meicosr para aburriros! Jaja xD ¿Os aburro? No, por favor... Ejem, creo que no me he acordado de tomarme la pastilla... xD (No le hagáis caso, está loca xD).

Después de este... Ejem... Momento de locura... Llegamos a la parte en que meico agradece los reviews a **Coptestita** y **RanHattori**. Y este cap también os lo dedico, chicas!!

El próximo y último, de momento, va a ser uno que mencioné en el primer songfic de todos y se llamará _Let the music play_. Los dos tratarán de seducirse y ya veremos que pasa... Jeje xD Aquí van los spoilers:

**- Señorito, ha recibido una invitación del Rey de Japón...**

**- ¿Y para qué me llama?**

**- No lo sé, señor... No me incumbe abrir las cartas que recibe su majestad el Príncipe de Inglaterra.**

**- Tienes razón... A ver - murmuró para sí el príncipe y prosiguió a leer la carta**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- He venido a hablar con vos... - respondió ella secamente**

**- ¿No queréis bailar?**

**- No se puede bailar y hablar al mismo tiempo, mi muy querido primo cuarto...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Me ha encantado bailar esta pieza con usted, madame... Pero ahora si me disculpa, debo ir a bailar con otra persona...**

**- ¡Yo soy la única mujer aquí, en este baile!**

**- Cierto... Pero nadie mencionó que yo me iría a bailar con alguna otra mujer...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	12. Let The Music Play

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**LET THE MUSIC PLAY**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Hija, mañana, con motivo de tú decimoctavo cumpleaños, los miembros de la corte y yo hemos decidido organizar un baile para encontrar un marido para ti... ¿Te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto, padre... ¿Y quiénes serán los invitados?

- Los príncipes de todos los países que existen por el momento...

- ¿De todo el mundo?

- Así es, hija, de todo el mundo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Señorito, ha recibido una invitación del Rey de Japón...

- ¿Y para qué me llama?

- No lo sé, señor... No me incumbe abrir las cartas que recibe su majestad el Príncipe de Inglaterra.

- Tienes razón... A ver - murmuró para sí el príncipe y prosiguió a leer la carta

_Estimado Shinichi Kudo, Príncipe de la Corte Real de Inglaterra_

_Su Majestad el Rey de Japón os invita a la fiesta de cumpleaños que organiza la Corte Nipona en honor del decimoctavo cumpleaños de la Princesa Ran Mouri. La fiesta consistirá en un baile donde Su Majestad la Princesa elegirá a su futuro marido. No cabe mencionar que la fiesta es sólo para gente de la realeza de todo el mundo y que si de verdad está interesado, tendrá que ganarse el corazón de la princesa. Se requiere traje de etiqueta pero no peluca, tal como establece la Estatuto Real del Mundo Descubierto Hasta Ahora. _

_Sin nada más que añadir, se despide muy cordialmente_

_El Secretario General de La Corte Nipona_

_Jyozou Megure_

- Me invitan a una fiesta... - añadió simplemente el joven Kudo - Así que ya sabes, prepara mi equipaje y organiza un viaje express a Japón.

- Como usted ordene, mi señor - el chico se marchó haciendo una reverencia

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**En la fiesta**:

- Caballeros¡aquí os presento al Rey de la Corte Nipona, el Rey Kogoro Mouri y su esposa, la Reina, Eri Mouri!

**Toda la sala estalló en aplausos**:

- Gracias, gracias... - agradeció el Rey - Bueno, en verdad, mi esposa y yo no somos el centro de la fiesta¿verdad? - los miembros de la sala no respondieron nada - ¡Aquí está mi hija, la Princesa Ran Mouri!

**De detrás de las cortinas rojas que había tras los tronos del Rey y la Reina, salió una joven. Dicha joven era preciosa, con el cabello recogido en un moño clásico dejando caer algunos mechones por su cara y espalda. Era realmente preciosa. La sala contuvo la respiración. Ran Mouri llevaba un vestido color azul cielo con algunos tonos violetas, igualando el color de sus ojos. Al mirar a su padre, sonrió y a más de uno se le cayó la baba. **

- ¡Gracias a todos por venir! - la voz de la Princesa sonaba a gloria en los oídos de algunos - Desde un principio, esta idea me pareció perfecta... Ahora ya no dudo de ello... Sé que algunos de vosotros habéis venido obligados por vuestros progenitores y que seguramente tenéis a alguna otra princesa más cerca de casa de lo que estoy yo... Sin embargo, habéis venido para animar este proyecto de futuro y a contribuir en esta causa sentimental... Así pues, me gustaría que todos y cada uno de vosotros, subiera aquí y se presentara, diciendo su país de origen y haciendo gala de sus buenos modales... Empecemos por el país más lejano¡Inglaterra!

**Shinichi Kudo se dirigió al escenario con una sonrisa confiada. Al Rey le dio mala espina desde un principio. El Príncipe subió seguro de sí mismo las escaleras y se arrodilló ante ella besándole la mano.**

- Yo soy Shinichi Kudo, Príncipe del Estado de Inglaterra y la mayoría de sus alrededores. Debo confesar que mi mandíbula cayó estrepitosamente al suelo al veros aparecer, my-lady, pero desde aquí, tan cerca de vos, su belleza decrece...

- ¿Cómo osa decir éso, Príncipe? - preguntó furiosa Ran

- No obstante, me complace decirle que, igualmente, Su Majestad Ran Mouri de Japón es la mujer más bella que he tenido el placer de contemplar... Soy un súbdito más a sus órdenes...

- ¿Por qué tenéis rasgos orientales, Príncipe? - preguntó ella queriendo cambiar de tema y con curiosidad

- Pues porque mi madre es la prima tercera de vuestra madre, Eri Mouri.

- Así que vos tenéis parientes nipones¿no es así?

- Se podría decir...

- Muy bien, Príncipe... Ya podéis levantaros. A continuación: el Príncipe de Irlanda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ran, hija¿qué príncipe ha llamado más tu atención? - preguntó Eri a su hija en voz baja

- Sé que no os gustará mi respuesta, pero es el de Inglaterra...

- ¿Ese Shinichi Kudo? - Ran asintió - Hija, por favor. Han venido más de 50 príncipes... ¿Y te tenías que fijar precisamente en ése?

- Padre, no puedo negar que es el más apuesto de todos... Además, que todos los demás parecían unos babosos y creo que sólo les importa tu Reino...

- Hija, siento tener que decírtelo pero... Este matrimonio es puramente de interés... Solo para crear un país más fuerte... - dijo su padre

- ¿Entonces piensas éso¿Que voy a casarme sin más con un hombre con mucho dinero pero al que no amaré? Vas muy equivocado... Yo me casaré solo por amor... Por eso este baile es un baile de seducción... - y bajó las escaleras del escenario para dirigirse a la pista de baile

**Ran Mouri bajó a la pista y se puso justo en medio, ordenó que sonara la música y una melodía, moderna para el siglo XVIII, empezó a inundar el ambiente. **

_We started dancing and love put us into a groove  
As soon as we started to move  
The music played while our bodies displayed through the dance  
Then love picked us out for romance_

**Los pretendientes se le acercaban para pedirle bailar pensando que la música pasaría a ser lenta. Pero ella los rechazaba a todos diciendo que ése no era un baile de estar pegados. La melodía invitaba al cuerpo a bailar a su propio ritmo. Entre la gente, Ran buscaba a alguien que había capturado desde el primer momento su corazón y, aunque sus miradas se cruzaron más de una vez, él no le hacía caso. Parecía más bien que el rey de la fiesta era él y ella su pretendienta. Cuán equivocado estaba. Y ella se lo iba a demostrar. Se hizo camino entre la gente hasta llegar a él.**

- ¿Qué se supone que hacéis vos aquí conmigo, my-lady?

- He venido a hablar con vos... - respondió ella secamente

- ¿No queréis bailar?

- No se puede bailar y hablar al mismo tiempo, mi muy querido primo cuarto...

- ¿Queréis probar?

_I thought it was clear  
The plan was we would share  
This feeling just between ourselves _

- La verdad es que vos bailáis muy bien, madame...

- Gracias, aunque a vos os falta práctica...

_- _Supongo que éso es un cumplido¿no? - preguntó él con una sonrisa

- Tomadlo como queráis, Príncipe...

- ¿Y puedo saber a qué habéis venido?

- Pensé que los sentimientos que nacen dentro de nuestros cuerpos y que nos conciernen a los dos os guiarían a vos a conocer la respuesta...

- Puedo ser el mejor detective del mundo, pero en cuestiones del corazón no sobresalgo de la media

- Entonces¿no compartimos nada, vos y yo?

- A parte de esta pista de baile, no...

_  
But when the music changed  
The plan was rearranged  
He went to dance with someone else _

- Me ha encantado bailar esta pieza con vos, madame... Pero ahora si me disculpáis, debo ir a bailar con otra persona...

- ¡Yo soy la única mujer aquí, en este baile!

- Cierto... Pero nadie mencionó que yo me iría a bailar con alguna otra mujer...

- ¿Estáis insinuando que vos sois... homosexual, como lo llaman en su tierra?

- Tomadlo como queráis, Princesa...

**Y el Príncipe se fue de su lado, seguramente a tomar algo o a conversar con algún príncipe del país vecino.**

_We started dancing and love put us into our groove  
But now he's with somebody new  
What does love want me to do, ohh _

- ¡No me gusta ser ignorada! - le dijo la Princesa a Shinichi cuando éste volvía con una copa en la mano

- A mí me da igual...

- ¿Os da igual que la Princesa no esté a gusto?

- Tenéis miles de pretendientes aquí... ¿Por qué iba yo a sentirme culpable?

- Sois vos quien me ignora...

- ¿Y éso os preocupa?

- No me quita el sueño, la verdad...

_Love said  
Let the music play, he won't get away  
Just keep the groove and then_

_He'll come back to you again (let the music play)  
Let the music play, he won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore, _

_He won't leave you anymore (No, no, no)_

(_Muy bien, Ran..._) - pensó la Mouri para sí - (_El único príncipe que más o menos no es un baboso integral te ha rechazado... Es sólo el principio, pero aún así... No en vano eres la mujer más bella de Japón, Ran... Y esto es la guerra, tendrás que utilizar tus armas... ¿Cuáles armas? Las de seducción... Deja que la música suene, y él vendrá como una mosca a un tarro de miel..._)

**La Princesa se hizo la promesa de olvidarse de él hasta que él volviera a ella. Además, aquella fiesta estaba llena de hombres apuestos... ¿Qué podía salir mal?**

_(Let let let) the music play, (Let let let) the music play  
(Let let let) the music play, (Let let let) the music play_

- ¡Princesa! - gritó uno de los pretendientes, el de Rusia - Hace mil horas que os busco... ¿Dónde estabais?

- Charlando con otro príncipe... ¿Qué queréis?

- Pediros a vos que me concedáis este baile, Su Majestad - él hombre cogió su mano y le dio un beso, cosa que repugnó a la Princesa ya que había dejado el dorso de su mano lleno de babas - ¿Qué os pasa¿No os sentís bien?

- No, no es éso - dijo ella limpiándose la mano en el vestido ((**pobre vestido xD**)) - Lo que pasa es que yo... No me apetece bailar ahora mismo... Me duelen los pies de estos zapatos y...

- ¿Queréis que le haga un masaje? En mi país hacemos unos muy buenos que curan cualquier mal... Pero no utilizamos las manos, sino la lengua...

- ¡Oh¡Qué interesante! Ya me haréis otro día el masaje... Lo apuntaré en mi agenda... - y la princesa se fue y, una vez estuvo lejos, dijo - Si no vomito antes en ella...

_She tried pretending our dance is just a dance ,but I see  
She's dancing her way back to me, yeah  
Yes, she discovered we are truly lovers  
Magic from the very start _

**El Príncipe de Inglaterra estaba con su viejo amigo, el Príncipe de Irlanda.**

- Sí, y te digo que cayó a mis pies...

- Es que no es normal que le digas a una princesa que toda su belleza es falsa, Shinichi...

- Keitaro, tampoco es normal lo que tú hiciste.. Le dijiste que ella era un ángel... Por favor, éso es mucho peor...

- Puede ser, pero después de mí todos lo repitieron...

- Eso fue porque tú eras el segundo, pero en verdad todos la iban a llamar así... Y yo quería que se fijara en mí... Me ha gustado...

- Se nota... Puede ser muy guapa y todo lo que tú quieras, pero yo prefiero mi querida Saori...

- ¿La sirvienta¿Sigues enamorado de ella?

- Más de lo que crees...

_Cause love just kept me groovin'  
And she felt me movin'  
Even though we danced apart_

- Mírala, me está buscando - dijo Shinichi señalando a la Princesa

- Pues a por ella... - lo animó Keitaro

- No espera... Ella vendrá a mí... Lo sé...

- Estás muy seguro de ti mismo¿no?

- Al final, caerá... No se podrá resistir...

_So we started dancing and love put us into the groove_

_As soon as we started to move_

_As soon as we started to move_

- Pues parece que ha cambiado de rumbo, Mr. Detective...

- Eso es lo que parece... Pero en verdad me está buscando... No me subestimes... Me ha gustado, y lo que se me mete entre ceja y ceja...

- Pues quien la sigue, la consigue... Tú verás lo que haces, Shin-chan... - dijo Keitaro burlándose de Shinichi

_Love said  
Let the music play, she won't get away  
Just keep the groove and then_

_She'll come back to you again  
Let the music play, she won't get away  
This groove she can't ignore, _

_She won't leave you anymore _

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido, my-lady? - preguntó Shinichi apareciendo a su paso

- ¿Yo? Estaba bailando...

- Pensaba que estabais buscándome...

- ¿Para qué?

- No lo sé... Serán imaginaciones mías, quizás... ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sé... Mis pies vinieron solos y pararon al veros...

- ¿No será que sentís algo por mí?

- Tal vez... ¿Podría ser asco?

_Now say_

_Let it slow, let it go_

_Love kept me groovin', _

_And she felt me movin'_

_(Let let let) the music play_

_Let it slow, let it go_

_Love kept me groovin', _

_And she felt me movin'_

_Now say_

- ¿No podría ser yo vuestro caballero de reluciente armadura?

- Nadie me está acosando, por el momento...

- ¿No lo veis? Lo que hacen todos estos hombres es acoso indirecto... Pretenden casarse con vos a base de dos bailes, sin ningún tipo de contacto...

- ¿Celoso, Mr. Detective?

- Más quisierais, my-lady...

- Así me gusta, siempre los modales por delante...

_He tried pretending a dance is just a dance ,but I see  
He's dancing his way back to me_

_He's dancing his way back to me_

- Y, contadme... ¿Habéis venido obligado o por voluntad propia? - preguntó la Princesa

- Por voluntad propia...

- ¿No tenéis ninguna princesa por allí cerca? Digo... ¿Vuestros padres os dieron el permiso para venir?

- No tengo padres... Murieron hace dos años en un accidente de carruaje...

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no lo sabía... - dijo ella bajando la cabeza

- No tenéis por qué preocuparos...

- Y si ya no os queda familia allí¿por qué al tener parientes japoneses no os trasladasteis aquí?

- Mi madre no era de la realeza, al igual que la vuestra... Además, mi país me necesita...

- Mi hermano dice lo mismo... Dice que nunca se irá de Japón...

- ¿Tenéis un hermano?

- Sí, él será quien se quede con toda la corona y el reino... Yo seré reina del reino de mi futuro esposo...

- Interesante...

_Love said  
Let the music play (let the music play), he won't get away  
Just keep the groove and then_

_He'll come back to you again  
Let the music play, he won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore, _

_He won't leave you anymore (No, no, no)_

- ¿Me acompañáis a fuera? Me estoy agobiando con el vestido y tanta gente... - ella le tendió la mano y él la cogió, acompañándola al balcón más cercano

- Es normal... - dijo abriendo la puerta del balcón - Jamás había visto tanta gente de la realeza de todo el mundo reunida - añadió mientras los dos se sentaban en un banco de piedra

- Mi padre quería comprometerme con alguien que tenga mucho poder económico y territorial sin importarle mis sentimientos. Él me propuso que conociera al Príncipe de Rusia, y así lo hice. Pero es un baboso... ¡Mencionó que me iba a dar masajes en los pies con la lengua!

- Un tanto asqueroso, aunque su risa es música celestial a mis oídos...

- Les he hablado de vos a mis padres... Y...

- No les caigo bien¿no es éso?

- Mi madre no dijo nada, pero mi padre se puso hecho una furia... - dijo ella apenada

- ¿Entonces yo soy uno de los primeros en vuestra lista de pretendientes?

- Digamos que vos sois el primero... - sonrió ella

_  
Let the music play (let the music play), she won't get away  
Just keep the groove and then_

_She'll come back to you again  
Let the music play, she won't get away  
This groove she can't ignore, _

_She won't leave you anymore_

- ¿Puedo deciros una cosa, my-lady?

- Mientras que no sea mala...

- A la luz de la Luna parecéis más bella de lo que sois... Aunque yo sabía que ibais a caer a mis pies...

- ¿Y tan seguro estáis? - dijo ella en un susurró mientras se acercaba más a él

- Lo sabía desde mi presentación... Os llamé la atención¿verdad?

- Fuisteis vos el único que tuvo valor para no llenarme de babas ni llamarme ángel por mi belleza...

- ¿Os consideráis bella?

- Sólo si vos me lo demostráis... - Shinichi acortó la distancia que existía entre los dos y la besó apasionadamente

_  
Let the music play (let the music play), he won't get away  
Just keep the groove and then_

_He'll come back to you again (he'll come back to you)  
Let the music play, he won't get away  
This groove he can't ignore, _

_He won't leave you anymore _

- Padre, ya tengo decidido quien será mi futuro marido...

- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

- Se llama Shinichi Kudo y es el Príncipe de Ingla...

- ¿Aquél crío que te llamó fea delante de todos?

- Era una estrategia para que me fijara en él...

- No lo pienso consentir...

- Pues mira mi anillo, padre... Esta es mi decisión¿verdad Shin? - Shinichi salió de detrás de las cortinas rojas y le dio un fugaz beso a Ran en los labios

- Vámonos, Ran... Te tienes que instalar en mi casa de Londres... Te va a encantar... Obviamente es más grande que ésta...

- ¿Más grande?

- Sí, con fuentes... La comida si quieres será japonesa, aunque los platos ingleses no están mal... - describió Shinichi mientras se alejaban hacia el carruaje

- ¿Sabes, Shin¿Cómo debo decirlo, "os amo" o "te amo"?

- Un "te amo" ya está bien... Al fin y al cabo, vamos a acabar siendo marido y mujer...

- Entonces, te amo, Shinichi...

- Yo también, Ran... - y los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso... mientras emprendían su camino a Londres

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bueno, yo creo que me toca decir lo que menos me gusta: SE ACABÓ! (bueno, en verdad no, quedan el navideño y la sorpresa). La verdad es que quería que este último cap fuera el más largo... jeje xD Y yo creo que lo he conseguido. No sé si me he enrollado mucho, pero tenía que hacer la introducción y todo eso, así que así ha quedado. Y la pregunta del siglo es: por qué lo has hecho del siglo XVIII, meico? Pues lo he hecho así por un sueño, un simple sueño. En verdad, toda esta idea es de un sueño que tuve pocos días antes de subir el primer cap. Pero el sueño de este cap no iba en concreto de esta canción, sino de que Shinichi y Ran eran de la realeza de hace siglos y se encontraban en una fiesta. Yo solo desarrollé el sueño juntándolo con la canción. ;-)

Y este cap se lo dedico a mis reviweadoras por excelencia: RanHattori y Coptestita, que hicieron posible que yo no me desanimara y abandonara la historia. Gracias a vosotras dos, **no van a ser ni 12 capitulos ni 13, sino 14!**

Y bueno, hemos llegado ya a la recta final. ¿Quedamos en qué iba a escribir ese songfic navideño, no? La verdad es que no sé como estaba yo para escribir algo así, porque no parece que yo lo he escrito. Ya lo veréis... Os recomiendo que tengáis a mano un paquete de pañuelos o algo para secaros las lágrimas, que seguro que alguna salta... Aquí dejo unos pequeñitos spoilers para que veáis a qué me refiero:

**- Yo no sé si creer... - desde donde estaba sentado levantó la cabeza para admirar el cielo - Han pasado tantas cosas que... - dejó caer la cabeza**

**- ¿Por qué dices éso, Shinichi? Me tienes a mí para ayudarte...**

**- Y te lo agradezco... Es solo que... Siento como si nada mereciese la pena... No sé si me entiendes...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Tú también me viste desnudo...**

**- Pero no es lo mismo, porque tú eras pequeño y no te habías... desarrollado del todo... No es lo mismo... ¿Te gustó lo que viste? - dijo Ran para animar el ambiente**

**- Mucho...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Yo no creo que sea malo... Lo que pasa es que no sé como empezar... - Shinichi dejó de mirar al suelo y alzó la vista hacia la derecha para mirar a Ran, pero ésta estaba con la cabeza gacha y tiritando - ¿Tienes frío? - Ran levantó la cabeza de golpe, asustada, pero miró hacia la izquierda y sonrió con vergüenza**

**- Un poco...**

**- Ven aquí...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo songfic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	13. Tu Amor Navidad Mix

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**TU AMOR (Navidad)**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Ran... ¿Crees en la Navidad?

- ¿A qué te refieres con éso? - preguntó ella con cara de desconcierto

_Mi amor, I'm not sure of the right words to say_

_Maybe this simple words will do best to best explain_

_What I feel in my heart, on this wonderful day (oh!)_

- Sí, bueno... - titubeó él - Que si crees que la Navidad puede arreglarlo todo...

- La Navidad es una época de cariño, amor, amistad, de paz... ¡Claro que creo en ella!

- Yo no sé si creer... - desde donde estaba sentado levantó la cabeza para admirar el cielo - Han pasado tantas cosas que... - dejó caer la cabeza

- ¿Por qué dices éso, Shinichi? Me tienes a mí para ayudarte...

- Y te lo agradezco... Es solo que... Siento como si nada mereciese la pena... No sé si me entiendes...

_How to make you see, how to let you know_

_How to say, how to say I love you so_

_A gift you'll understand_

_Words that get right through to your heart__  
Here's the place to start_

- Pero todas ésas cosas las hemos superado juntos... Ya te dije que te perdonaba todo... Que no me importaba...

- Sí, pero las cosas no han vuelto a ser como eran antes... Éso es lo que quiero yo... - dijo Shinichi apenado

- Obviamente no van a volver a ser como antes. Mira, antes de convertirte en Conan me habías visto crecer pero tampoco sabías mucho de mí. Siendo Conan me viste en bañador, - a Ran se le subieron los colores - en pijama, recién levantada, tal como Diós me trajo al mundo...

- ¡Pero yo no tuve la culpa!

- Ya sé que fui yo quién te obligó pero... Es por eso que no puedo mirarte a los ojos... Me da mucha vergüenza... - los dos se quedaron mirando al suelo desde sus columpios en el parque

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Mi estrella de la Navidad_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor (tu amor)_

- Tú también me viste desnudo...

- Pero no es lo mismo, porque tú eras pequeño y no te habías... desarrollado del todo... No es lo mismo... ¿Te gustó lo que viste? - dijo Ran para animar el ambiente

- Mucho... Digo, no me fijé... Jejeje - levantó la cabeza poniéndose una mano detrás de ella

- ¿Ves cómo no es tan difícil sonreír? - la inocencia de Ran no llegó a interpretar el "mucho" - La Navidad es una época de alegría, no de expiar tus pecados...

- Gracias... - Shinichi se levantó del columpio y se plantó delante del columpio de Ran esperando a que ella parara de columpiarse. Ella le miró confundida. Paró el columpio con los pies y notó como las frías manos de Shinichi le cogían la cara y ,sus labios, igual de fríos que sus manos, le daban un beso en la mejilla. Él volvió a su columpio mientras un color rojizo inundaba sus mejillas.

_Mi amor, love you more with each look in your eyes_

_Maybe this simple words will do best to best describe_

_What I feel in my heart, during this Christmas time (oh!)_

- ¡Qué silencio! - interrumpió Ran después de cinco minutos en los que la pareja estuvo en absoluto silencio, mirando al suelo y pensando en sus cosas.

- Sí... - dijo Shinichi

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste¿Qué te pasa, Shinichi? Normalmente no estás callado...

- Es que... Yo quiero decirte algo pero no sé como empezar...

- Vamos, no será tan difícil... Los dos confiamos en el otro, dilo simplemente. No será tan malo...

- Yo no creo que sea malo... Lo que pasa es que no sé como empezar... - Shinichi dejó de mirar al suelo y alzó la vista hacia la derecha para mirar a Ran, pero ésta estaba con la cabeza gacha y tiritando - ¿Tienes frío? - Ran levantó la cabeza de golpe, asustada, pero miró hacia la izquierda y sonrió con vergüenza

- Un poco...

- Ven aquí... - dijo Shinichi suavemente dándose palmadas en sus piernas, indicando a Ran que se sentara en su regazo.

- ¿Encima de ti? - Shinichi solo sonrió - Está bien... - Ran se levantó, se puso delante de Shinichi y vaciló - ¿Pero cómo¿Mirándote o dándote la espalda? - Shinichi volvió a sonreír y Ran entendió que quería que los dos estuvieran frente a frente. Así que Ran pasó una pierna y luego la otra y quedó sentada encima de él, encarándole.

_How to make you see, how to let you know_

_How to say, how to say I need you so_

_With words you understand_

_Words that get through to your soul_

_Words that let you know_

Shinichi empezó a balancearse suavemente. Ran se sujetó a las cadenas para no caerse, pero su puntería la hizo coger la mano de Shinichi en vez del metal. Quiso soltarse cuando vio que él no apartó la mano, sino que se la enseñaba para entrelazarla con la de ella. Shinichi siguió con el balanceo hasta que Ran apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y entonces el movimiento disminuyó de velocidad hasta quedarse quietos. Él soltó la mano de Ran y la cadena para empezar a acariciar su pelo, mientras ella se acomodaba más en su hombro. Permanecieron así más de cinco minutos.

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Mi estrella de la Navidad_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor _

- ¿Por qué hay días que parece que no me soportas y otros que me mimas mucho como hoy? - preguntó Ran

- No lo sé... - susurró él un su oído

- Sí que lo sabes... ¡Dímelo!

- Bueno, en verdad hay una razón, solo que todavía no te la he dicho... - Shinichi miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando - ¡Mira! - Ran alzó la cabeza para ver como copitos minúsculos de nieve caían encima de ellos

- ¡No había visto nuca nada tan romántico! Y bueno¿me lo vas a decir?

- Puede ser que hoy te lo diga... - Ran volvió a acomodarse en su hombro y él movió la boca, sin articular ningún sonido para decir - Mi amor...

_You're the one that I need in my arms_

_Only this words I say, _

_Are words that come straight from my heart_

_You're my gift under the tree_

_Nothing else means as much as you mean to me_

En un arrebato de valor, Shinichi cogió la cara de Ran y la alzó para que sus ojos hicieran contacto. Los ojos de Ran parecían confusos pero los de Shinichi tenían un brillo especial. Poco a poco, Shinichi acercó la cara de Ran a la suya, hasta que sus frentes tocaron. Las dos estaban heladas, pero el contacto de los ojos no se rompió en ningún momento. Shinichi dijo suavemente:

- Esta Navidad va a ser muy diferente¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, tú te vas con tus padres a la montaña a esquiar y yo tendré que estar aquí solo...

- Yo pasé dos inviernos sin ti, dos San Valentines, dos veranos, dos cumpleaños... En verdad estabas pero fue como si no estuvieras...

- Lo siento... - Shinichi bajó la cabeza

- ¡Hey! No pretendía hacerte sentir culpable... Es lo que pasó y ya está...

- Pero, gracias a eso, descubrí algo... Que no me dejará vivir hasta el día que lo cumpla...

_Tú eres mi único regalo, tú eres mi mejor regalo_

_Yo te quiero, yo te quiero, te adoro, te adoro_

_Feliz Navidad, Merry Christmas_

_Tu amor, mi amor_

- ¿Qué es?

- Tú... - empezó Shinichi - Tú eres mi único regalo y mi mejor regalo... Yo te quiero, te adoro... Feliz Navidad, mi amor...

- ¡Oh, Shinichi! Es lo más tierno que me han dicho en mi vida... Yo también te quiero...

- ¿Quieres algo muy tierno, muy tierno, muy tierno? - dijo Shinichi con los ojos cerrados y rozando su nariz con la de Ran

- Vale, pero si tú me lo... - Ran no alcanzó a acabar la frase porque Shinichi la estaba besando. Un beso muy tierno, muy tierno, muy tierno...

_Tu amor, I will always be_

_Tu amor, means the world to me_

_Mi estrella de la Navidad_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor (tu amor)_

_-_ ¿Sabes, Shinichi? Creo que esta no va a ser la Navidad que vas a pasar solo... Porque yo me quedo...

- ¿Harías éso por mí?

- Daría mi vida por ti... - Shinichi sonrió y se acercó a ella para volver a besarla, pero ella le puso los dedos en los labios - Espera un minuto... - los dos se miraron durante ese tiempo.

_(Feliz Navidad) Tu amor_

_(Feliz Navidad) Tu amor_

_(Feliz Navidad) Tu amor_

_(Feliz Navidad)_

- Feliz Navidad, mi amor... - dijo Ran suavemente cuando pasó el minuto

- ¿Estabas esperando a las 12 de la noche para felicitarme la Navidad?

- Sí... Como era tu primera Navidad después de ser Conan, quería que fuese especial... - confesó Ran - ¡Pero nunca pensé que también iba a ser especial para mí!

- Tú ya eres especial... Con tu compañía me conformo... - dijo Shinichi suavemente - Quiero decir que esta noche hubiese sido especial fuera Navidad o no, pero tú serías el factor común a todas esas noches especiales... - Ran se le acercó sonrojada y volvieron a besarse.

_Yo te quiero, te adoro, mi amor_

_(Feliz Navidad) (Tu amor)_

_Tu amor (Feliz Navidad)_

_Mi amor_

- Ahora ya sé porque eres tan dulce conmigo a veces...

- No te preocupes, Ran... - a la chica le cayó un copo de nieve en los labios y estaba por quitárselo cuando Shinichi le cogió las manos - A partir de ahora voy a ser más dulce que un turrón de Navidad y un mazapán... Por cierto¿te gusta el hielo? - Ran negó - A mí sí... - y volvieron a besarse de forma que el copo de nieve entró en la boca de Shinichi

_(Estarás siempre en mi corazón)_

_(Estarás siempre en mi corazón) Tu amor_

_(Estarás siempre en mi corazón) Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Estarás siempre en mi corazón) Tu amor_

- Estarás siempre en mi corazón... - empezó a tararear Ran

- Estarás siempre en mi corazón... - respondió Shinichi hablando ((**él no sabe cantar!!**))

- Estarás siempre en mi corazón... - volvió a cantar Ran

- Mi amor...

_Mi amor! _

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sinceramente, no sé de dónde ha salido ésto... ¿Dónde ha salido tanta ternura? Bueno, la canción es muy romántica y muy tierna y los copitos de nieve a mí me vuelven loca... Me parecen tan románticos... De verdad que no me creo que esto lo haya escrito yo... ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Suspirar para que un día encontremos a un hombre como el Shinichi de este songfic... no? A ver si lo encontramos... Y ahora sí que sí... Este ya se puede decir que es el epílogo 1, queda el 2 y adiós!!! Bueno, al menos todavía queda 1, no? ;-)

Primero quiero pediros disculpas por haberme retrasado en la publicacion de este cap, de verdad que lo siento! Pero he tenido una semana llena de examenes (y eso que todavia le quedan dos dias a la semana) y no he podido. Y muchas gracias a Amidala Granger, Coptestita, Angel Mouri y RanHattori. Este epilogo 1 (xD) va por vosotras!

Y la pregunta del millón es: habrá algún capítulo extra?? La verdad es que hace mucho tiempo hice un one-shot divertido, así de risa, donde Sonoko hace algo y Ran se lo toma a broma y a Shinichi... Bueno, digamos que no le sienta del todo bien... Queréis leerlo? Y esta vez voy a ser mala, mínimo 5 reviews para subirlo... Jajajaja (risa diabólica) xD. Pero para que veáis mi lado bueno, aquí dejo unos pequeñitos spoilers:

**- Como te atreviste a hacerlo? - preguntó Shinichi**

**- Hmmm... No sé... Tan solo la tenía en mis manos y se me ocurrió en el momento... - respondió Sonoko**

**- ¿Queréis dejar de discutir? Yo no lo veo tan grave... - dijo Ran divertida**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_- ¿Ran¿Estás ahí? - Shinichi estaba moviendo la mano delante de Ran _**

**_- ¿Eh? Sí... ¿Qué pasa?_**

**_- Pasa que falta hacer el problema para comprobar que lo entiendo..._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Te han dado la nota ya? - preguntó Ran con curiosidad**

**- Sí... - dijo Shinichi con la cabeza gacha**

**- ¿Y qué tal¿Un 10?**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo epílgo.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


	14. Esta Sonoko

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de RBD no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y del grupo en cuestión, respectivamente. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Summary**: Aquí presento 12 songfics del último disco de RBD en inglés: Rebels. 12 historias románticas y divertidas de mi pareja favorita: Shinichi y Ran.

**ESTA SONOKO...**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- Os tengo que enseñar algo, chicos... ¡Mirad! - dijo Sonoko muy contenta

_Shinichi y Ran estaban en la biblioteca del colegio. Los dos estaban repasando en silencio para un examen de física y química que tendrían al día siguiente. Por haber faltado durante mucho tiempo, a Shinichi le costaba comprender algunas fórmulas y experimentos así que Ran, no se sabe si con gusto o con disgusto, tuvo que ayudar al detective adolescente. Los dos tenían cara de concentrados y Shinichi, de vez en cuando, abría la boca y movía la mano para consultarle algo a Ran pero al final siempre cerraba la boca y su mano se dirigía al libro para pasar a la siguiente página. _

- Como te atreviste a hacerlo? - preguntó Shinichi

- Hmmm... No sé... Tan solo la tenía en mis manos y se me ocurrió en el momento... - respondió Sonoko

- ¿Queréis dejar de discutir? Yo no lo veo tan grave... - dijo Ran divertida

- ¿Qué no lo ves...¿Qué no lo ves grave? - preguntó Shinichi incrédulo

- ¡Haya paz¡No me estoy enterando! - dijo Sonoko

_En ese momento pareció que Shinichi se decidía a preguntarle una enorme duda y así fue:_

_- Ran, ésto no lo entiendo..._

_- A ver... - Ran leyó la página - ¡Ah¡Esto es muy fácil! Mira, haremos un problema para que lo entiendas y otro para comprobar que lo has entendido... - Ran sonrió y Shinichi se quedó embobado mirándola. Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que Ran volvió a hablar - Bueno, aquí está... - Estuvieron un ratito haciendo el problema hasta que:_

_- ¡Muchísimas gracias, Ran¡Ya lo he entendido! - dijo Shinichi muy contento mirando su hoja de apuntes. Después se giró y le dio un beso a Ran en la mejilla, pero bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios._

_Ran se quedó estática frotándose con la mano la mejilla._

- ¿Pero qué hacías tú con una cosa así en el colegio? - preguntó Shinichi sin acabárselo de creer

- Ese fin de semana había sido mi cumpleaños y me la regalaron y me la llevé para presumir... - dijo Sonoko

- Claro, la niña pija tiene que restregarle a todo el mundo que ella es rica y que los demás viven debajo de un puente... - ironizó Shinichi

- Perdona, chico, pero tú no vives debajo de un puente precisamente... - arrebató Sonoko

- ¿¡Queréis callaros!? Ya sé que esto lo he vivido pero quiero recordarlo... - dijo Ran

_- ¿Ran¿Estás ahí? - Shinichi estaba moviendo la mano delante de Ran _

_- ¿Eh? Sí... ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Pasa que falta hacer el problema para comprobar que lo entiendo..._

_- ¡Ay, qué tonta! Ten, aquí está... - y le entregó un papel._

_Shinichi leyó el enunciado y pareció que no lo entendía. Pero poco después empezó a escribir cosas en el papel y, al cabo de cinco minutos, se lo entregó a Ran con una sonrisa de ésas que solo sabe hacer él._

_- ¿Está bien? - preguntó esperanzado_

- Páralo, quítalo, no quiero, no quiero... - repetía Shinichi infinitas veces

- Si hombre, ahora que viene lo más interesante... - Sonoko puso una mueca extrañamente macabra

_- Creo que no..._

_- Si ya te lo decía yo que yo aprendo muy rápi... ¿Cómo que "creo que no"?_

_- Pues sí, creo que te has equivocado - dijo Ran pensativa volviendo a leer el problema_

_- Con que esas tenemos... Ya sé lo que quieres... - Shinichi se iba acercando a ella - Lo que tú quieres es decirme que está mal para dejarme en ridículo..._

_-_ Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala... - gritaba Shinichi

_- No, no es éso y lo sabes... Yo te quiero ayudar... - Ran se iba poniendo nerviosa porque cada vez Shinichi estaba más cerca - Y yo creo que esto de aquí está mal porque..._

_- ¿Quieres saber lo que en verdad está mal? - preguntó Shinichi sensualmente con una sonrisa sexy_

_- Emm... bueno... - titubeó Ran_

_- Pues te diré lo que está mal... A ver, está mal que estemos los dos solos en la biblioteca estudiando... Está mal que el colegio esté a punto de cerrar y no haya ni la bibliotecaria para que dejemos de estar en esta posición tan comprometedora... Está mal que mi problema esté mal... Y está mal que yo esté encima de ti... ¿no crees?_

_Ran no sabía ni que hacer ni hacia donde mirar. Cada vez Shinichi estaba más encima de ella y Ran iba descendiendo hasta quedar tumbada en el suelo, pero él no estaba apoyado en ella, si no que se aguantaba poniendo las manos sobre el suelo creando una distancia entre sus caras. _

_- Vamos, Ran... No es tan malo... ¿O sí? - volvió a preguntar él_

_- Yo creo que deberíamos seguir con el problema... Mañana suspenderemos y no habrá nadie que te salve, ni papeles ni aparatitos graba-voces..._

_- Pero no pienses en mañana... - ya sus labios rozaban en cada palabra que decían y sentían sus alientos encima del otro - Piensa en hoy... - Y la distancia desapareció_

- ¿Qué le pasó al trasto ahí¿Por qué se mueve? - preguntó Ran inocentemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando el momento

- Nada, es que me acerqué... Comprende que tenía que capturar el momento... - dijo Sonoko sin apartar la mirada

- ¿Que hiciste qué? - preguntó histérico Shinichi revolviéndose en la silla

_Se notaba que los dos estaban disfrutando con el beso. Al principio fue suave y tierno, pero luego se volvió más apasionado y fiero. Se notaba que los dos lo necesitaban y deseaban desde hace tiempo._

Ran fue a abrazar a Shinichi y se sentó en su regazo.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando...? - empezó a decir Ran

- ¡Shhhhhh! - chistó Sonoko

_Por fin se rompió el contacto y los dos se miraron. Azul celeste y azul morado conectaron. Sonrieron. Ran rodeó la cara de Shinichi con las dos manos y la acercó a ella. Se fundieron otra vez. Y otra, y otra más; hasta que, después de unas diez veces, o quizá más, Shinichi dijo incorporándose:_

_- Bueno¿me dices en qué me equivoqué?_

_- Yo creo que en nada... Shin..._

- ¡Eh! Se ha cortado... - exclamó Ran sorprendida

- Sí... - dijo Sonoko apenada - En ese momento se me acabó la batería... Gran error no haber llevado otra... Bueno, en el siguiente me llevo veinte baterías...

- ¿Cómo que en el siguiente? - preguntó Shinichi

- Pues claro, tiene que haber segunda parte... - dijo Sonoko con ojitos soñadores

- ¿Los has traído? - preguntó Ran a Sonoko

- ¡Pues claro¿Cuál quieres? Tengo a partir de los 13 años...

- ¿Cómo que de los 13 años¿Queréis hacer el favor de desatarme?

- Lo siento, amor... Pero te pusimos una trampa... - dijo Ran

- ¿Trampa?

- Sí, fuimos a una adivina y le dijo a Ran que su amor la besaría en la biblioteca... Así que ella te dijo que fuerais a estudiar allí haber si era verdad...

- Ran... No te creía capaz de hacerme eso...

- Lo siento, Shin... Pero es que tenía muchas ganas de un beso... Y, sin que esto salga de aquí, era mi primer beso y yo quería tener un recuerdo bonito de él...

- ¿Y no podías pedirlo? - preguntó molesto Shinichi

- No sabía si tú sentías lo mismo... Y como tampoco dabas señales de quererme más que a una amiga, pues yo... - Ran bajó la cabeza para contemplar las piernas de Shinichi (todavía estaba sentada sobre él)

- Bueno, te perdono... Mientras que me desates con cuidado de la silla y no me obligues a ver otros videos de mis arrebatos románticos causados por el movimiento de las hormonas adolescentes... - puso su mejor cara de niño bueno

- Vale... Lo siento Sonoko, ya los veremos tú y yo...

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y cómo te fue el examen al final? - preguntó Ran - Con tanto video y beso no me acordé de preguntártelo...

- Pues no muy bien... Pero yo creo que a un 6 sí que llego... Pusieron un problema muy parecido al que decías que estaba mal... - dijo Shinichi

- ¿De verdad? A mí no me lo pusieron... Bueno, estamos en clases separadas en química y física... Ya me dirás la nota... - bajó la vista al notar que Shinichi se tocaba la muñeca - ¿Todavía te duele?

- Pues claro que me duele... Os dije que me habíais atado muy fuerte a la silla...

- Lo siento... ¡Adiós, amor! - Ran se despidió de él con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

--------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Shinichi Kudo! Vaya examen que hizo... - gritó la profesora de física y química

-------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Te han dado la nota ya? - preguntó Ran con curiosidad

- Sí... - dijo Shinichi con la cabeza gacha

- ¿Y qué tal¿Un 10?

- Menos...

- ¿Un 9?

- Menos...

- ¿Un 7,5?

- ¡Un 4,9! Vieja bruja... - despotricó Shinichi contra la profesora

- Si quieres, para el próximo volveré a ser tu profesora particular...

- ¿Y este fin de semana podrías serlo de besos y caricias? - preguntó Shinichi esperanzado con brillo en los ojos

- ¡No!

- ¿Eh¿Por qué?

- Porque vamos a practicar esta tarde... - Ran se frotó las manos

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pues ahora sí que es verdad que ya está. Aunque el final no me gusta mucho, porque es como si no tuviera final¿verdad? Pero tenéis que entender que lo hice hace dos años o por ahí, y claro, en esa época, pues, no estaba acostumbrada a poner cosas más explícitas... No sé si me entendéis... xD Pero la verdad es que a mis 15 años (sí, tengo 15) todavía no sé mejorar este final así que no lo he cambiado y he dejado mi obra (xD) original.

También quiero pedir perdón por retrasarme una semana en subirlo pero es que yo quería 30 reviews y me he tenido que conformar con 29... :'( Bueno, otro de los motivos es que esta semana me fui a esquiar con el colegio (de lunes a viernes) y claro, ayer estaba muy cansada y no pude subirlo. Encima me hice dos esguinces, uno en la mano y otro en el pie, así que le doy las gracias a Diós por haber tenido este capítulo escrito desde hace mucho tiempo!!! Jejej Y tambien doy las gracias a mis revieweadores: **AngelMouri, Coptestita, RanHattori y Rani**. Este epílogo va por vosotras!

El próximo será... Uishhh! Si no hay próximo! Quizás no hay próximo cap, pero seguramente hay próximo fic. Va a ser un fic muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo y ya tengo hechos los tres primeros capítulos, pero claro... Lo publicaré, si lo llevo bien, en verano y todavía me quedará más de la mitad!! Vosotros no me entendéis pero yo solo os digo que es un Crossover de Detective Conan y... si queréis saberlo, decídmelo en los reviews: me ponéis vuestro correo electrónico y yo os mandaré un mail para que sepáis quien es el protagonista de la otra historia. Pero para no ser mala, os voy a poner unos spoilers!!! Y no son cortitos, además... ;-)

**- Ran. ¡Ran¡RAN MOURI!**

**- Dime, mamá - dijo Ran apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina**

**- Te ha llegado una carta... - dijo su madre**

**- ¿De quién?**

**- Del instituto Teitan...**

**- No me suena...**

**- A mi tampoco...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Shiho, hoy, día de tu onceavo cumpleaños, 9 de junio del 1991, te llegará la carta del Teitan. Tu padre no querrá que vayas, ya sabes como es, pero tienes que ir por mí y por ti. - dijo una mujer joven de cabellos dorados y ojos turquesas**

**- ¿Por ti también? - preguntó la niña llamada Shiho**

**- Sí, te tengo que contar algo... No le digas a tu padre que te lo he explicado, porque nos mataría a las dos. - La mujer aspiró - Tú, mi amor, no eres hija única. Tienes una hermana 9 meses más mayor que tú...**

**- ¿Del 1979? **

**- Sí... No me interrumpas, por favor - rogó la mujer. Shiho asintió**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Excelente noticia, señor. Tal como su padre hubiese querido - La cara de Kaito se ensombreció - Disculpe, no era mi intención...**

**- No te preocupes... Ya estoy acostumbrado**

**- Ya que hablamos de eso, debería contarle una cosa sobre la... muerte... de su padre... - Kaito levantó la cara - En verdad no se suicidó, fue un asesinato...**

**- ¿Asesinato?**

**- Sí, creo que ya es hora de que lo sepa. ¿Se acuerda de cuando su padre se unió a "él"? **

**- Sí... - los ojos azules de Kaito se empañaron - Se lo dije muchas veces, yo no quería que entrara en ese círculo...**

Bueno, me despido.

Hasta el próximo fic.

Nos leemos

MEICOSR


End file.
